That TT Fanfic
by ShiningStarr
Summary: Slade is causing trouble for the Titans in more ways than one. What happens when an enraged Robin almost hits Starfire and then she thinks she did something to deserve this? PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything TT related except for this plot and if you steal it you will not be alive to see tomorrow...thank you._

So anyways, this is my first TT story...be kind, and reply! But reply kindly... hope you like. And if something like...clashes with one of the episodes, I'm sorry; I haven't seen them all...and I can't write a story and not clash with any eppy's if I haven't seen them all, and sorry I didn't send this to you Chau...I was in a rush to do this! I'll send you the next chappy for editing!

Chapter 1: First Impressions aren't always Correct

Robin was on top of the famous Teen Titans tower, conveniently enough in the shape of a huge T. He was up there thinking. The wind was blowing towards him making his cape blow behind him. His hair was moving with the breeze, but not too much. He was thinking about Slade. How had he come back? He thought that he was gone for good and he was so glad when he finally was, he only regretted that it couldn't have been him that had destroyed him.

Slade.

The name made him want to destroy something. He kept thinking about this and it only made him feel angrier. He clenched his fists and brought them up to his face. He wanted to destroy something. This hatred consumed him. He couldn't stand it. "I'm going to kill him!" he said to himself commandingly. He didn't care how he did it, as long as he did it.

He was so consumed his thoughts he didn't notice the red-haired vixen walking up behind him.

She looked at him concerned. For the past few days she had sensed that some thing was bothering him. She had tried to console him, but nothing could comfort him. He had to deal with on his own, or so he had said. It made her sad to see someone so great falling into such a horrid mood.

He had to hit something, something hard. Something that would make him feel something in his fists. He had clenched them so hard they felt numb.

She walked up beside him, which was right in front of a metal vent coming out from the building.

He couldn't see her, but he knew the vent was there. He knew the layout of the whole building, and he knew that vent was made out of pretty sturdy metal; after all, it had to be if it was in the Titans tower.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists harder, if that was even possible.

"Robin?" she called softly as he turned quick as lightning.

She fell back against them vent as his hand came towards her.

His hand stopped short of her by about two inches, "Star!" he said stumbling back. He had almost hit her. He couldn't stand to see the look on her face next and what she said.

She had a look of pure horror in her eyes, as well as on her face. "You wish to...hurt me?" she asked her voice trembling dangerously.

"No! Never-I-" he said not knowing how to explain what he had been doing. His heart hurt so badly seeing her look at him like that. "I didn't-I was-Star I'm so sorry!" he said stepping up to her to hug her in apology.

Her body reacted for her. She tensed up again as if he was going to try and hit her.

It broke his heart seeing her do this. "Star...I..." his throat felt like it was closing up. He didn't know what was wrong with him. "I almost hit the girl I love..." the words in his head was echoed. Had he really said loved? "Do I really love her?" he asked himself looking at the beautiful, but trembling Tameranian girl in front of him.

"I am sorry for whatever I have done to cause this anger towards me!" she said running towards the door to go back down.

"Star wait!" he called making a useless attempt to run after her.

He clenched his fist and made another attempt to punch the metal vent in front of him, but the vision of Starfire came back and he stumbled back again. "What's wrong with me!" he growled at himself as he fell to his knees and hit his fists on the ground beneath him.

Slade was destroying his life and he wasn't anywhere near him at that moment.

Starfire was a wasn't usually one to cry, but she felt she had done something terrible to make Robin have almost hit her. She almost fell down the steps three times as she ran down them to go to her room.

She was running so fast down the hall to go to her room she didn't see the two other Titan boys walking towards her.

WHAM!

Starfire fell to the ground as tears started coming out.

"Whoa! Sorry there Star!" Cyborg said extending a hand to help her up. "I guess my sweet muscles take up too much room! He laughed to Beast Boy.

They had just been arguing that Cyborg only had muscles because of his bulky, half machine body, but he argued against it saying Beast Boy didn't have any.

Star stared at his hand, "Robin..." she thought. She was afraid of all men now; she felt that they might hit her.

She half way stood up when she started running down the hall. She almost ran into Raven along the way who managed to jump against the wall to get out of the way of the red-haired Tameranian.

She looked down the hall after her as Starfire ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She looked down the hall to her other fellow Titans. "What did you do now?" she asked in her usual monotonous voice. "Why do you always think everything's our fault?" Beast Boy asked waving his arms wildly. "Because you're boys..." she said as she started to walk on towards them.

She walked past them and grinned slightly. It felt so good to burn them like that. "What? And WOMEN never do anything to make people cry?" Cyborg shouted at the dark figure looming down the hall.

Raven stopped shortly and turned her head around. "No." she said as if it was an obvious answer and continued on her way.

"Man, if she didn't have her stupid...powers I'd-" Beast Boy started. "You'd what?" Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy felt defeated and continued walking in the direction they were headed in. "Aaw come on man! You know you wouldn't do anything!" he laughed running after his little green buddy.

Meanwhile, Starfire was in her room crying into her pillow. "What did I do to make him so angry with me!" she asked herself in her head.

Her eyes found a picture on her dresser of the Titans. She looked at it closely. She and Robin were next to each other. He was blushing, but she never knew why. She had her arm around him and was leaning closely to him.

She reached over and pulled the picture flat to the dresser and continued crying into her pillow, confused by the Boy Wonder.

Robin had eventually gotten the idea of destroying some rocks down on the outer parts of their small island. He had jumped off the top and shot a wire up to the top to slow himself down and lower himself without falling.

It felt good to have his fists hit something hard, but yet that would crack when he hit it. He envisioned the rocks with Slade's face on it. It felt good to feel as if he could control something other than himself. He had power over something besides himself.

He eventually became overly exhausted and started breathing very heavily, but he still had adrenaline flowing through his veins. With one last punch in him, he looked around for a boulder.

He found what he was looking for, and it was about 20 feet away from him. It had to have weighed nearly one ton.

He made a running start, jumped into the air off of a rock and slammed his fist into the middle of the gargantuan boulder. He landed on the ground and felt something warm inside of his glove. He looked up at the rock.

It was untouched. This made him angry again, and he jumped up again and hit it again with his metal boot. The impact sent pain shooting though his leg, but what happened satisfied him.

As he landed on the ground, a small crack formed, and it started splitting at a fast rate. It made a spider web look and chunks of it started crumbling off. He thought it was done, but it then split in half and the halves fell away from each other.

He knew his ankle was hurt, but he didn't know about his hands. He had hit so many things, but his hands had felt numb. He slowly pulled them off and looked at his fists.

Some of his knuckles had spilt open slightly and they were bleeding, but there were cuts all over the tops of his fingers where he had hit rock and on his knuckles.

"Starfire can you ever forgive me?" he asked as a tear slid down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry this is coming a little bit late, I had problems trying to send this to my editor, of which I edit stories that she writes. You might know her, ChauYuuko? lol. She writes Teen Titans storied and Degrassi stories. hehehe, anyways! Hope you like!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to TEEN TITANS except maybe a picture..but I DO own the plot and I will shoot you if you steal it...hehehe**_

READ AND REVIEW! thanks..and enjoy!

Chapter 2: First Impressions Do Last However

Starfire was in her room for hours, crying, because she didn't know why Robin had almost hit her. She thought it was her fault. Her friends tried to console her, but she wouldn't even let them in her room. They'd come by and knock and ask how she was, but she would politely tell them to just leave her alone.

Raven hated seeing her like this. She didn't let this upset her, as it probably would have caused catastrophic results, but she was worried about her. "Starfire, you're not going to solve whatever your problem is by crying and telling people to go away!" Raven called through the door.

She waited to hear an answer; however, no answer came. "Star, would you just-"

Starfire had opened the door quite hard, causing it to slam when it was fully opened. "I do not wish to discuss what is wrong! Please just go away!" she said a bit harshly as she was shutting the door.

Raven shot her hand in the door right as it was about to shut, but somehow, managing not to get her fingers chopped off, "Star...look, " Raven said, sighing, "As much as I like having quiet when you're not around..." Starfire smiled slightly, "I don't like seeing you like this...and the quiet is starting to annoy me." She said never changing the pitch in her voice.

"You mean...you wish for me to come out of my room and talk to you?" Starfire asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well...I guess I want you to come out of you room but-"

"Oh friend Raven! You have truly made me happy! I feel very much appreciated!" she squealed while giving her a bone crushing hug.

Raven felt something in her back crack, "Star...you're...crushing meeee!" she said hearing some more of her joints crack.

Starfire let go of her and Raven heard a lot of her ribs crack back into place.

"Forgive me friend Raven! But you have made this a joyous occasion!" she smiled.

"Glad to help...but next time...lighten up on the hug!" she said putting her hands behind her back and bending in a few different ways before feeling everything go back into place.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the main room playing videogames, Cyborg was distracted with thoughts of his Tameranian friend, but somehow was still winning. "Winner is Cyborg!" the female computer voice said quite loudly.

"HOW CAN I NOT BEAT YOU?" Beast Boy cried standing up on the couch transforming into various animals out of frustration.

"Because I'm better than you!" Cyborg said not really hearing what he was saying, for he was still worried about his red-haired companion.

"Hey, have you seen Robin around lately?" he suddenly noticed that the he had not seen their leader in a while.

Beast Boy stopped transforming and looked down at his half robotic friend, "Now that you mention it...no, I haven't!" he said putting a finger up to his mouth in thought. "Didn't he go up to the roof earlier?" he asked looking back down at Cyborg from looking at the ceiling.

"How should I know?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Because he came down and told us both when we were playing our games!" Beast Boy said waving at the gigantic screen.

"BB, you know I don't hear nothin' else when I'm beating you in a game!" he said raising his human eyebrow.

"Yeah but..." Beast Boy realized what he had agreed to, "HEY!" he yelled as Cyborg laughed at the changeling's ignorance.

Robin had finally run out of adrenaline long enough to realize it was getting dark. Guilt and regret had taken place of his adrenaline. "Why can't I just hold my temper?" he asked himself as he started walking back to a secret entrance at the bottom of the tower.

His hand rested on the doorknob and tried to turn it, but his hand started to burn in pain. "Stupid door..." he mumbled going back around to the front of the tower.

He mumbled all the while as he shot a cable up to the top of the tower and it pulled him up. He put his utility back into his belt and sat down on a crate he had placed up there a while ago.

He was watching a sunset when he heard footsteps behind him. "Star I-" he had turned around as he stood up, only to realize he had the wrong girl.

"No, she's in the shower, sorry." A violet-eyed beauty said sitting in midair, with her legs crossed.

"Did she-" he started only to be interrupted again.

"Yes unfortunately. She started crying all over me when she was telling me! Thanks a lot Bird Boy!" she said a bit angry. A bird flying by suddenly burst and all of its feathers were shot off its body as it squawked.

"I didn't mean to! I-" he said clenching his fists, ignoring the pain irking through them, "I was really mad and I wanted to hit something! I didn't even notice she had come up here!" he said clenching his eyes shut also.

"Well, you're going to have to talk to her. She thinks it's her fault you almost hit her." She said looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"She what?" he asked unclenching eyes, fists and turning his whole body towards her at the same time.

"You heard what I said; I'm not going to repeat it." She said turning her head to him.

"Why would she think..." he trailed off speechless. He couldn't understand how she would take that so personally. Then again, she took quite a few things personally. "Star!" he exhaled sharply, almost as if he was coming to tears.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go inside. It's getting a bit chilly out here. You might wanna do the same in a little bit." The dark-haired girl replied in her same monotonous voice, as she put her feet on the ground.

"Goodnight..." he said not moving. "Night..." she replied opening the door to go back downstairs.

As she was going back downstairs, she jumped against the wall with a rail behind her back as Beast Boy ran by her. "Oh, hey Raven!" he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that! Is Robin up there?" he asked motioning up the stairs.

"Why don't you go look?" she asked continuing on her way down the stairs.

"Why can't you just tell me?" he grumbled inside his head as he walked up the stairs.

"Because I want to make your life harder than it is!" she said telepathically to him.

"CAN'T YOU ATLEAST GIVE PEOPLE THE PRIVACY OF HAVING THOUGHTS WITHOUT PEOPLE READING THEM?" he yelled down the steps at her.

"No, sorry." She said simply.

Robin heard their argument and didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now, except Starfire.

He jumped up on top of doorway where Beast Boy would have come out and pulled his cape around him, hoping to remain hidden.

Beast Boy opened the door and looked around. "I know you're up here Robin!" he called out holding onto the doorknob.

Robin remained as silent as a grave yard, hoping he would just leave.

"Have it you're way then Bird Boy!" he said turning into a cat. He looked around with his now enhanced vision, being as that cat's see better in the dark. He pranced off in the opposite direction of Robin to try and find him.

As soon as Robin couldn't see Beast Boy anymore, he jumped off the top of the doorway and landed on the gravel without so much as a small clink. He was about to open the door when he heard a 'meow' behind him. He sighed, knowing that he had been busted. "What do you want?" Robin asked turning around to face a small green cat staring up at him.

The small green cat meowed and transformed back into Beast Boy. "Dude, what happened to Star? She's been in her room for the past few hours crying!"

"It's my fault..." he sighed leaning against the metal door.

"Ouch dude, what happened?" Beast Boy asked very much surprised.

A loud clunking on the metal steps interrupted them. "Hey, where are you BB?" Cyborg asked throwing the door open, as well as throwing Robin down onto the hard roof of the T shaped building. Cyborg heard Robin fall and came out of the doorway. "Sorry Robin! Didn't see you there!" he laughed picking the now flustered teenager up off of the ground.

Robin dusted himself off and glared at the two other boy Titans. "Goodnight." He said simply and stormed off down the stairs.

Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged to each other and decided it was getting a bit late.

As Robin was about to turn a corner to go to his room, he saw Raven leaning against his door. "Can you please just move Raven? I don't feel like talking right now." He said calming down a little bit.

"Look," she said in a rather bored voice, "Star, as you know, told me what happened. She's waiting for you in here so she can talk to you about what happened."

Robin's heart skipped several beats. He gulped as Raven pushed off the door and walked down the hallway to go to her room.

He stepped in front of his door as it automatically opened for him to see a red-haired girl facing one of his walls, staring at pictures, holding her arms together.

HEY GUYS! A little afternote, **_REVIEW NOW!_**

Just another little note now that you've reviewed, as part of my exquisite and all knowing knowledge that I know...I know that some of you like Teen Titans..and if any of you are interested in ROLE PLAYING! Here's a way cool cite for you to role play! It's called: eternaldawn. its a really great website! You can go and check it out and if you like it, JOIN! If you want somebody to know, you can know me! My account name is DPFreak12! So, if you have any questions or would like more info, send me a PM (Personal Message). We'd love to have you over, but be warned, when you join, don't be afraid to jump right into an RPing room (Role Playing Room) and also, if you join and never or don't hardly ever comment or post, your account will be deleted by the almighty TOKI -KON! hahaha. so, feel free to come over and role play! I know there's a TT rping room cuz I'm Starfire in the room! You can join me and Chau Yuuko's who you might know, my editor and fellow writer and also writes Degrassi fanfics rping story, or create your own! feel free to come over! THANKS!

_**don't forget to REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my fellow readers..well...i had a list of all my peeps who reviewed...but i cant find it now...and it makes me sad. but anyways, sorry for all of these long waits and whatnot to read my stories, i had a church camp last week and i brought my laptop to try and post, but alas...i had no connection! it saddens me...lol. oh well, thats the past and this is now, be glad that i dont just give you half of my story and then not post again...like some other authors...grr... lol. ANYWAYS!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the subject of Teen Titans, other than the plot of this story or a picture of something Teen Titans...yeah..ok..bye now...**_

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

Chapter3: A Heart Can't Break if it's Already Broken

The door slid shut behind him as he slowly advanced to the girl in his room. "Starfire?" he called softly.

She turned her body slightly towards him. "I was hoping that you might wish to talk to me." She said looking at the ground. She was still nervous around him.

"Star...I'm so sorry about..." he didn't want to say what had actually happened, "about earlier." He finished, narrowing his eyes as he looked to the floor beside him.

"Why do you feel the need to be sorry?" she asked slightly surprised as she looked up at him, as he was looking down. "I thought that I had done something to make you upset with me!"

"What!" he looked up at her, slightly wide-eyed. "Why would I be mad at you?" he asked noticing the large space between them.

A red light suddenly started flashing in his room and a siren called out a few times.

Robin and Starfire, knowing something was happening in their town, ran into the main room as the screen started to turn on. Cyborg, a sleepy Beast Boy, and an annoyed Raven entered the room shortly after they came in.

"Who is it this time?" she asked fastening her cape on properly.

"Mumbo. He's robbing a high-class jewelry store downtown." Robin said reading it off of the screen.

"I'm getting tired of all this Mumbo jumbo..." Cyborg huffed.

Robin gave him a sideways glance and then shouted the infamous phrase, "Titans go!"

Cyborg got onto his newly built motorcycle as Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy, who had turned into an eagle, flew off, and Robin joining Cyborg on the ground on his fairly new bike.

They arrived within a matter of minutes at the jewelry store, but when they got there, all of the lights were off, and of course, being as that it was night, it was mostly dark, except for the select few street lights. Cyborg and Robin parked their bikes on the opposite side of the street as the other three landed smoothly down beside them. "Be careful Titans." Robin said reaching into his nifty utility belt and pulling out a small metal stick, which shot out into his bo-stick. Beast Boy turned into a cat again and started to cross the street soundlessly. Starfire lit up her hands with the lime-green energy and proceeded to act as a light into the store. Raven had the black energy around her hands ready for anything, as Cyborg transformed his arm into a neutron cannon, and Robin ready as ever.

A voice echoed out to them, "Look who's come to play!" Mumbo called out tauntingly. "Oh goody, my favorite group! The Titans!" he laughed annoyingly.

"Come on out and play Mumbo!" Cyborg called out annoyed.

Beast Boy transformed back into his original self and found a light switch. He was turning it on when Robin turned to see and shouted, "DON'T!" But he was too late, Beast Boy had flipped the switch and the lights temporarily blinded them as Mumbo seemed to spring from thin air and shot something at Raven.

Caught temporarily unaware, Raven had let her guard down as a red ball flew furiously towards her and went SMACK onto her face. Beast Boy accidentally caught it as it was coming to him and looked down on the floor to see Raven with a huge red circle on her faze as well as a confused and dazed look.

Beast Boy suddenly heard something ticking and looked at the ball. He turned it over to see a timer and the number of seconds left hit 00. His eyes widened curiously as it blew up and shot him out through the glass in the window and onto the street.

Cyborg managed to be the first one to attack in the long line of attacks soon to follow. He shot a blast towards Mumbo who barely managed to jump out of the way and shoot another ball at Cyborg. He caught it with his free hand and shouted in triumph. "Cyborg, watch out!" Starfire screamed as she shot it out of his hands. It flew outside through the now broken window and blew up in mid air.

Beast Boy finally stood back up, except with smoke all over him and his hair very messed up. He transformed into a rhinoceros as Raven and Starfire shot at Mumbo with their own energy, and charged through the glass at Mumbo, unfortunately running into some kiosks filled with overly expensive jewelry.

Robin had to jump up to avoid being run over be Beast Boy and as he landed on him, he threw a Bird-a-rang at Mumbo. Mumbo threw a cape over himself and disappeared. Cyborg shot another blast at the cape as it fluttered to the ground. It smoldered into ashes as it hit the ground.

Everyone looked around confused. "DUCK!" Raven yelled throwing something over Cyborg's head.

Cyborg jumped to the side as a desk went flying by him and hit the wall. "Where is that no-good-magician?" he asked standing up and recharging his arm.

"There!" Robin yelled as he jumped out of the window up onto a streetlight. He swung his bo-stick as Mumbo disappeared again, knocking the streetlight to the pavement.

The light around the store was now gone, and the lights started to flicker inside as well. Cyborg and Raven had run outside as Beast Boy had tried to move debris off of himself.

"AAAHHH!" Starfire screamed in surprise and pain as a metal ball hit her in the stomach and she hit the wall with her body parallel to the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he jumped to the ground. Beast Boy had managed to jump over mounds of now destroyed displays and buried jewelry to pull her away from the explosive ball. He tried kicking it out of the window but it hit the side and bounced back toward them.

Robin came out of nowhere and karate kicked the ball out into the street where it blew up and made a large dent in the street as well.

"Aw, no one likes to play with my special toys! Now I'm mad!" Mumbo said sarcastically as he suddenly appeared in the front door of the store.

It suddenly happened all at once, Raven shot her magic, Cyborg shot a blast, and Robin threw a freezing capsule at Mumbo. They all hit Mumbo at once at a strange thing happened. It all exploded around him and when the strangely thick smoke had dissipated, everyone (who was conscious) got a shocked, confused, surprised, and dazed look all at once.

Mumbo was encased in a light-bluish block of ice with a black aura surrounding him.

"Dude!" Beast Boy was the first one to say anything, and almost dropped Starfire. "What the heck just happened to Mumbo?" he said wide-eyed.

Even Robin, who usually knew the answer, didn't know. "I have no idea, but somehow...the blasts from Raven, Cyborg, and the freezing capsule from me somehow...combined, exploded, and made an icy barrier all around Mumbo..."

Cyborg went up to it and tapped it. Nothing happened, not that he expected it to. He raised his arm up to the now icy-Mumbo and did a few scans. "My sensors say he's just...in perfect hibernation...". "How can that be?" Raven asked getting some tone in her voice.

She was quite shocked herself. She had seen some strange things, but nothing like this had ever happened before. "This is really creepy...but can we just call the cops to come pick him up and put him in the freezer or something?" she asked pulling her hood over her head.

"Can somebody hold her?" Beast Boy groaned under Starfire's weight.

Cyborg, who was closest, returned his arm to its normal state and took her into his arms. He checked to make sure she was breathing and finally said, "She should be fine, but we should probably get her back to the Tower, so I can run some tests and make sure she's okay." He said in a reassuring tone.

He looked over to Beast Boy, "We might wanna get some bandages on you BB. You must've gotten scraped up when you went flying through that window."

Beast Boy looked at himself and noticed a few large scratches. "Yeah, well...glass doesn't exactly feel good ya know!" he laughed.

About 10 minutes later, the cops had arrived with a refrigerated truck to ship Mumbo off, the Titans headed back to their tower, with Raven carrying Starfire in her spectral raven-bird form. She laid the unconscious Tameranian down on a table and Cyborg began to scan her body for any injuries and anything else required for her.

Cyborg ushered everyone out as he began to set up the machinery around her.

Raven levitated a little ways from the door, Beast Boy was sitting a little ways away from the door on the floor; however, Robin was pacing at the door. He couldn't stand not knowing whether she was alright or not. "What's taking so long?" Robin growled punching his fist into his other hand.

"Calm down, these tests don't just happen in an instant. If you want them to be as accurate as they can, you give them as much time as they need." She said opening one of her eyes.

"But why does it have to take so long!" he hit his fists on the door.

"Just chill out dude! Don't you think we're as worried as you are?" Beast Boy asked looking up at him a little angry. "No because you don't-" Robin realized he was about to say something he might regret later.

"We don't what?" Raven asked opening both eyes and turning her head to him. A rare acknowledgement to get from her. "Yeah, we don't what?" Beast Boy asked standing up.

Robin was about to have it forced out of him when Cyborg stepped out of the room and the door closed behind him. "Is she okay?" Robin ran up to the tallest member of the Titans.

He sighed and looked down at the floor. "Is she gonna be okay?" Robin almost shouted.

mwahahaha, i am so evil leaving this chapter at such a cliff-hanger, mwahahaha...

but anyways, not that you have read, _**REVIEW! **_i better get reviews or else...makes hammering motion at laptop.

and also, i havent seen any new people at _**ETERNALDAWN! **_honestly! just go and visit it! in case you're too lazy like me to go back a page, here's the site again: eternaldawn. okay there ya go! now, _**REVIEW **_and _**GO!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys..sorry I haven't updated this in a while! Me and my editor had a little trouble with sending stuff and what not... and then I accidentally deleted this chapter after she sent it back edited...so she sent it again...so it's all better! and ALSO! i had to do a **_LOT _**of summer reading crap...yeah. lol. so give me a break...i had to read a 600 page book!

yeah so anyways..here ya go!

**_Disclaimer: SO..for all you dumb people including me out there...I don't own anything TT oriented..cept the plot.. if you steal my plot im going to hunt you down and send you away! mwahaha..yeah so...yeah..._**

* * *

Chapter 4: All's Well That Ends Well

"She's got some fractured ribs from getting hit, but she should be okay in a couple months with some physical therapy."

"She what?" Robin yelled.

"She..." Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. It was really hard for him to tell one of his best friends this kind of news, but he would've found out sooner or later.

Beast Boy fell back against the wall and Raven almost fell from her levitation position, but managed to thrust her legs down from their sitting position.

Robin was the first one that ran in the room as Cyborg stepped back from the door with his head down. They rushed past him, Robin was the first (of course), Beast Boy soon after, and Raven running in but coming to a slow stop about 10 feet away from the table.

Cyborg had already put Starfire in a plastic silver body cast, which was over her purple Tameranian outfit, so it would match her outfit somewhat.

"Starfire..." Robin said choking on the massive lump in his throat. He was trying as he hard as he could not to cry in front of her, even if she was unconscious, as well as everyone else. "This is my fault..." he whispered again, slightly leaning over her.

"What are you talking about?" an annoyed voice asked from a little ways behind him (which happened to be Raven's voice).

"It's my fault she's like this!" he turned around and shouted at the dark haired teenage girl.

"You have nothing to do with why she's like this!" the green skinned boy almost yelled stepping in front of Robin as he was facing Raven.

"You're always claiming responsibility for anything bad that happens to anyone. You need to get it through your thick head that not everything bad that happens is your fault!" Raven said going up to Robin and nudging Beast Boy out of the way, getting a little angry at the same time. A glass on a table beside Cyborg's bed shattered. She stared at him intensely as his white-eyed mask stared back into hers. "What happened to her was nothing of your doing!" she said trying to calm down. "You had to have been almost fifty feet away from her! There was nothing you could have done!"

A red mark flashed on her hand. "Noo!" she shouted backing away from everyone sharply. She hand her hand pressed against her stomach with another arm covering it.

"Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked trying to walk up to her.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as she ran out of the room, slightly hitting Cyborg on the way out.

Beast Boy watched as her dark cape flowed after her and ran to the door as it shut. "Open dang it!" he commanded as the door opened back up. He ran outside of the door, but she had disappeared.

"What the heck was that all about man?" Cyborg asked leaning out of the door himself and looking down the hall where he knew her room was in the direction of.

Robin remembered that day when Raven had destroyed the party they had set up for her birthday. Visions came back to his mind of that day, when everything had been frozen in time and Raven had carried him to temporary safety in a church. He must have had an odd look on his face, or a face that looked like he was thinking.

"Do you know what happened?" Beast Boy asked looking at him questioningly.

"No...But...I think I might know a reason that she acted like that. I'm not entirely sure though..." he said turning slowly back to Starfire and resting her hand on hers a bit subconsciously, and a bit consciously.

Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy had eventually gotten Starfire into her bed, and had her hooked up to a monitor. Robin had been overly concerned with the fact that if she had to be on a monitor that there must have been something more wrong with her. However, Cyborg had said it was just for extra reinsurance and that nothing else was wrong with her from all of the tests he had run on her.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had tried to get Robin to go to his own room and sleep, but he had said that he wanted to stay with her and make sure she was all right. They almost were to the point where they were going to lock him in his room, but Raven had mysteriously appeared at the door in a daze, never looking at any of them, and saying they should just let him stay. She had walked back the way she came, and Beast Boy ran out in the hall after her, but she had vanished back to her room.

"What is going on with her?" he asked very frustrated as he clenched his fists. He felt like he should know what's wrong with her.

"If you ever figure that one out, you call me and let me know!" Cyborg laughed patting him on his back. He saw a saddened look on Robin's face, and it looked like Beast Boy was about to have another fit, so he said goodnight to the two and dragged Beast Boy out before he started yelling.

Robin didn't even notice Cyborg leaving. His gaze had been inadvertently set on watching Starfire. No matter how many times or how much someone told him that it wasn't his fault she was like this, he would still blame himself. "I'm the leader of this team..." he sighed to himself, "I'm supposed to protect my team members from getting hurt...And I failed!" he slammed his fist down on her dresser.

He heard a small gasp behind him. He whirled around and landed in a kneeled down position by the side of her bed with his hand on her arm. "Star?" he whispered softly.

She had flinched slightly. Her muscles were tensed, she had turned her head to the side as if to get away from something, and she had her teeth clenched.

"It's okay..." he cooed softly as he stroked her arm.

Her jaw eventually unclenched as well as the rest of her body slowly followed. "Robin..." she said in a hushed voice that sounded as if she was crying out to try and save him.

It made his heart pound harder than he'd ever felt it pound before. It felt like his chest was stretching from the pounding, but it really wasn't. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to hold the tears in, but what it did was just the opposite. He had squeezed some tears out, as they ran down into his mask. "Argh..." he cursed as he took the mask off to wipe the salty tears out of his mask.

He took the bottom of his cape and rubbed the eyes of his mask with it. He held it up to the moonlight shining into her room to see if it was clear again. It had streak marks on it now. "Dang it..." he looked down at his mask angrily and then looked at Starfire, who was still unconscious. "I doubt she'll be waking up soon..." he said as he decided to go and get a special cloth in his room to clean his mask eyes off.

He carefully placed the mask back onto his secret-filled eyes and took a look back at the beautiful girl lying there so helpless and innocent. He sighed and walked out of her room.

The halls suddenly seemed very quiet and eerie. He hated this silence that seemed to inflict its looming danger upon you. In fact, the darkness wasn't the only thing that bothered him. There was also a rather odd draft going through the hallways. It had the aura of edginess, like something was about to strike. He kept walking, but looked back behind him. He could have sworn he saw something, but figured the dark was tricks on his eyes.

He saw something else move out of the corner of his eye. He was now looking in the direction of his left shoulder, down a hallway. He whipped out his bo-stick and got in a ready stance. "Who's there?" he called down the hallway. It echoed strangely enough as he began to back away from the hallway.

He felt heat behind him. "Aha..." he thought to himself.

He whirled around faster than a heartbeat and swung his bo-stick. He heard a satisfying crash, but realized he had hit the wall, knocking a large portion out of it.

He heard a sound at his feet and looked down to see Beast Boy looking like he had just seen a ghost, and he was shaking madly. "D-d-d-d-dude! Y-y-you almost...you coulda KILLED ME!" he screamed as a booming laugh came from behind Robin.

He swung his bo-stick with his turn, but Cyborg had seen his foot twitch, and managed to grab the end of Robin's weapon, but not without receiving some pain along with it. "OOWW!" he yelped letting go of Robin's bo-stick. He shook his hand out to the side and then clenched it under his other arm on his side. "Why you gotta hit e'erybody fo'?" he yelped with tears welling up in his human eye.

"Well maybe if you didn't try to attack me in the dark at night you wouldn't get hurt!" he said putting a now very very short looking metal pole into his utility belt.

"It was just a joke man!" Cyborg said examining his hand, opening and closing it, and hearing a few crunches along with it. "Ow..." he whispered hoarsely blowing on his hand, as if to blow away the pain.

Robin heard a small thud a ways back in the hall. The first thought to cross his mind came to his lips, "Starfire..."


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah I know you wanna kill me for not updating doon enough..but if you do, then I won't write anymore and I'll delete the chapters I **HAVE** written, so how about that? mwahaha.

and yes I know i'm evil for these terrible cliffies, but atleast you keep coming back! and that's what inspires me to write MORE! lol.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything TT, except this plot...blah blah blah..._**

* * *

Chapter 5: Why Do You Affect Me So?

Robin dashed down the hall as fast as his legs could go, and a little more. "Starfire!" he yelled as he whirled into her room, with the other two somewhat behind him.

Starfire had obviously woken up and tried to stand up on the floor, but her legs had been too weak. She was lying on the floor, with her hair strewn all about her.

"Star!" he said as he was quickly at her side, sitting her up. Her head fell over onto his shoulder as the other two almost ran past the door, and tried to stop too fast.

Cyborg was trying to catch his balance on one foot as Beast Boy ran into him and knocked them both over. Robin looked up sharply at them as he was moving to Starfire's side as he tried to pick her up to put her up on the bed. He tried to be extra cautious not to pick her up by her ribs, but his hand slipped down and he was going to drop her if he hadn't gripped her tighter.

She flinched in his arms and her teeth clenched as his grip tightened on her to try and hold her up. Cyborg and Beast Boy had come in and helped him put her back on her bed.

"I hope she didn't fall on her ribcage." Cyborg added as he began to take off the plastic cast to see if anything was broken or "out of place". He scanned her over with his arm twice to see if she had done anything more, but his reports turned up negative. "Good thing I put her in this!' he laughed dryly as he put it back on her. He must have pulled something a little too tight because her upper body tensed and slightly rose up in pain.

"You're hurting her!" Robin growled.

Cyborg quickly loosened up the strap he had just tightened and sighed in relief to see her settle back down. It sounded like Robin had just sighed about a pound of air in exasperation.

"You okay man?" Beast Boy asked laying a hand on Robin's shoulder lightly.

"I'm fine." He sighed heavily and slowly.

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged worried glances at each other. "Why don't I stay here with her and you go get some sleep?" Cyborg offered pulling a bed sheet up to Starfire's neck. "I imagine you're pretty worn out." He laughed lightly.

Robin smiled out of the corner of his mouth and sighed. It did sound tempting to actually sleep, but he wanted to be there for her when she woke up. "Well...I just want to be here for her...in case she wakes up." He added quickly, turning light pink. Thank goodness for him the moon wasn't shining on him or they would've seen the color seep onto his face.

"Look man," Cyborg sighed as he put an arm around Robin's shoulders and leading him to the door, "if she wakes up...I'll be here for her! I'd be able to check on her and it'd be pointless for you to stay up staring at her-" Robin looked up at him with an open mouth about to argue but Cyborg cut him off, "-and then come and wake me up. I'll be in here and you can sleep. We don't need two people getting up." Cyborg said pushing a reluctant Robin through the doorway.

A muffled thud came from down the hall. Cyborg and Robin looked down the hall to Raven's room as Beast Boy transformed into a mouse, ran under their feet, transformed back and ran up to her door. "Raven?" he pounded on the door, "Raven are you okay?"

No answer.

"Look Raven I know you're awake, you're the only one not with the rest of us!" he banged on the door again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raven shrieked.

Beast Boy stood back from the door slightly alarmed as he heard something in her room break. "Raven what's going on?" he asked sounding tired of all this mystery.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other very confused and then back at the scene down the hall. Raven's door suddenly shot open as Beast Boy hit into the wall behind him with what seemed like fear.

"I told you..." Raven's voice sounded like it was quaking in anger, but she was trying to control it, "to LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted at a somewhat terrified Beast Boy.

He noticed a reddish-like glow doming from under the hood of her cloak, but before he had time to even think about asking anything about that, the door had slammed shut, leaving one petrified, green changeling, and two very shocked boys not too far down the hall.

Cyborg and Robin ran down to Beast Boy. His eyes were transfixed on Raven's door and his body wouldn't move even if he wanted it to. He had his body pressed up really hard against the wall and his hands had somewhat dug into the wall behind him.

"Beast Boy, you need to relax man! You're gonna cramp up all over if you don't relax!" Cyborg said prying Beast Boy's hand out of the wall.

Robin managed to get his other hand out as they heard sounds come from Raven's room. Each one making the two of them shudder with fear.

They were never scared of Raven, at least not like this. "I don't...get it!" Beast Boy mumbled over and over again as Cyborg and Robin helped him to his room.

"You go on back with Starfire; I'll stay here and see if I can get him to relax." Cyborg laughed as he waved his hand for Robin to get out of the room.

"Okay, just don't hurt him!" Robin laughed.

Robin had brought a chair up to Starfire's bedside and sat in it backwards as he looked at her in her peaceful slumber. "Why can't I control anything in my life?" he sighed leaning his head onto his arms, which were crossed over each other on the top of the chair.

He had eventually turned the chair towards her bed, and fell asleep with his legs propped up on her bedside table. He had his cape over him, keeping him comfortable through the night.

* * *

The sun suddenly hit her eyes. Her eyes suddenly opened up into small cracks. Her vision was rather blurry and her whole body screamed with pain as she coughed. She brought her hand up to her eyes and rubbed them sleepily. Her eyes slowly opened up to embrace the light shining on her eyes.

The sun felt warm and she felt energy surge through her damaged body suddenly. Her head rolled straight up and she looked down onto her body, but saw that she was in bed. She looked over and saw Robin sleeping in a chair beside her.

Her vision came back to perfect in an instant. "Where did Mumbo go?" she yelped as she sat up quickly. Robin jolted awake to hear her voice. He opened his eyes in time to see Starfire's eyes clench shut and her arms grasping at her stomach. "Star! You need to lie down!" he said suddenly at her side and helping her lie back down. She grabbed his arm as he practically had to lay her back down.

She was still gripping his arm tightly when she was laying flat again, "What happened?" she managed to say through clenched teeth.

"When we were back there fighting, Mumbo hit you square in the stomach with a metal ball and you hit the wall. Made a pretty big dent in it too!" Robin laughed.

Although she was in excruciating pain she managed to look up at him, smile and laugh. "What is around me?" she asked laying a hand on her stomach.  
"Cyborg ran some scans on you and you had some broken ribs so he put a plastic cast on you to help your ribs heal." Robin said taking her hand off of his arm and replacing his hand in her grasp.

"Will I...be able to...fight?" she asked pushing her head back trying to take some of the pressure off of her middle.

"Cyborg said...you might be able to again...in a few months...with some physical therapy." Robin couldn't bear to look at her when he told this to her.

She was passionate about her fighting. She might not have liked to hurt people, but she was passionate about fighting when it came to protecting this planet she now lived on.

"Is that how long it takes the humans here to heal?" she asked looking at his downcast eyes with sweat beads rolling down the sides of her face.

He looked up at her slightly confused, "Well yeah...but why?" he asked forcing himself to look at her.

She managed a small laugh and looked at him through her same exuberant eyes as though she her eyes didn't know what her body was going through. "Well, I am assuming that our dear friend Cyborg is thinking that I have the same ability to heal as you humans do."

"What do you mean? Are you saying you don't?" he asked somewhat surprised, but when it came to Tameranians, they did seem to excel to rebuilding themselves abnormally faster than humans here on Earth.

She shook her head quickly, but softly, "As it might take you that long to heal..." she took a deep breath and tried to relax her abdomen, "it could take me perhaps two weeks to a month." She laughed rather breathy at his overly surprised expression.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated oin like..a week or two..my laptop had 3 things wrong with it and i had to get it fixed at my school which is where i bought it, lol so..and i wouldve posted but my story was ON my laptop..and i didnt have it..so yeah...and im sorry Chau for not sending it to you, but i thought if i didnt post soon, people would kill me..and yes i have started on ur chapter, haha.

anyways..on with the story..

**_DISCLAIMER: um.. i dont own anything related to Teen Titans except this plot...so..yeah..ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Will We Ever Be the Same?

"Two weeks...t-t-to a m-month?" he asked slumping over a little bit.

She giggled at his facial expression. "You are most humorous dear friend Robin!" She grabbed at her side with her free hand as she clenched Robin's hand tightly with the other. "But please...do not make me laugh so! To laugh hurts at this moment does not feel...it does not feel well at all!" she said trying to stop laughing.

"Sorry..." he blushed a bright red color.

"Why does your face turn such a lovely shade of red?" she smiled looking up at him as innocent as a newborn baby.

"Maybe I'm just a little overheated..." he added dropping his head down so she wouldn't look at him like that. It made him turn even redder.

"Might you be embarrassed friend Robin?" she smiled like she knew why, but she really and truly didn't.

"Uh...no, no no no no!" he tried to sound believable, but he wasn't to any avail.

"Have I done something to cause this feeling of embarrassment?" she smiled at him again.

"You're just so-" he looked up at her smirking, with glee in his eyes as he realized he was about to say something else like before. He stopped as she laughed at his actions again; "I am so what?" she asked trying not to laugh any harder than she already was.  
Robin was stuck, what could he possibly say in place of what he had about to say? What slick sentence could he use to cover his slip up up? No idea popped into his head and he was about to go into a long stream of "Um's" and "Uh's" when the door seemed to open abnormally hard.

They both looked back at the door to see a calm looking Raven standing there with her hood off of her head, but the rest was draped around her pale body. She looked at Robin with an all-knowing look and smirked at him.

He dropped his head feeling somewhat embarrassed and ashamed; he had forgotten she could read his thoughts. "Hey Raven..." he said a bit grimly, but Starfire's cheery voice seemed brighter by the surprise appearance of her best girl friend.

"Have you come to check and see if I was alright?" she asked overly happy, thinking her friend actually cared a whole lot what had happened. She did care for her; she just might not have shown it.

Raven looked at Robin out of the corner of her eyes with a huge smile dancing inside them, "Yeah, something like that." Raven smirked at Robin as she stepped up beside him and looked down at her only female companion. "So, how ya feelin'?"She asked turning her gaze to her friend lying in bed with a plastic cast around her whole middle.

Starfire sighed and looked down at where her stomach was and ran her hand over it, "I had tried to sit up earlier...that was not very helpful!" she laughed at her actions, "However, I do feel quite a bit sore. I suppose it is from the impact I received upon crashing into a wall!" she tried to laugh, but how could you laugh at something like that?

"Well, knowing how you Tamerans heal so fast, you should be up and about in no time." Raven smiled dryly.

"You know of the healing power of my people?" Starfire asked somewhat surprised.

Raven shook her head at the girl lying there in front of her, "Starfire, as long as I've known you, I've noticed that you can do things faster than most people here." She laughed once and continued, "Especially in battle. You just seem to get right back up when most humans would be down and hurt. How could I not notice that?" she laughed once again.

Robin half expected something to blow up or something else, but nothing happened. "I wonder why she can seem to show more feeling without making anything explode." Robin thought to himself.

Raven looked at him with a scary glare in them out of the corner of her eye. "Oops..." Robin thought. "Sorry, forgot you could read my thoughts!" he thought so she could hear it. He smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever." Shetelepathized back to him. She returned her gaze to her friend lying in front of her. "So when do you think you'll be able to get up and move around?" she asked thinking Starfire knew the answer.

"Probably not for a while!" Cyborg's voice called from the door.

"Actually, I feel quite capable that I might be up within a few days friend Cyborg!" she smiled happily at him. "

With the injuries you got from that dude? Star, you have 3 cracked ribs; you won't be able to move around too much for a week or two-"

Raven cut in, "Cyborg, while scanning her for injuries, did you ever realize that Tameranians have better healing abilities than humans do?"

Cyborg got a look of deep thought and his face suddenly lightened. "Oh yeah! Sorry for worrying you last night man!" Cyborg rubbed the back of his head and looked around Raven at Robin as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Robin nodded in acceptance but happened to look at Starfire as she got a confused and worried look on her face. She suddenly got a blank expression on her face and then turned away from everyone. "I think that I would like to be alone for a little while now." She called over everyone in the room.

Beast Boy came into the room obviously confused as to everyone's whereabouts. His eyes came to rest on Raven, "Ra-" he started but was briefly cut off by Raven's words and her actions. "Come on everybody, you heard the girl." She had grabbed the front of Robin's shirt, pulled him up from the chair, grabbed Cyborg's free arm and dragged them both out of the room, both reluctant to go past a hurt and confused Beast Boy.

As soon as they door shut, you could plainly hear loud objections and attempts to get past Raven to go back into the room, but no one availed. She had to practically fight off Robin from going back in and eventually just used her magic to surround him and move him into the living room, along with Cyborg and Beast Boy. She smiled to herself as she looked at the three helpless boys, "Why did I never think of this before?" Laughter danced into her eyes with amusement.

Back in the hall, a very quiet and very sad Starfire lie in her room on a warm, comfortable bed wondering how she could forget what had happened earlier the previous day. She came close to tears a few times, but managed to keep them back by making herself thinking of happy memories, but a lot of them involved Robin and every time she saw him in a memory, the tears came back. It was a repetitive cycle.

She had a feeling for him that she had not ever had for any of the other boys in her lifetime that she could remember. Maybe occasionally she had had a crush on someone, but this feeling was deeper. It made her heart feel heavy and beat harder. It made her cheeks burn and her body feel restless. She knew what the feeling was, but she had just thought that it was a mistake that she had it. "I cannot have these feelings for my friend. My best friend. It will affect my judgment in our battles together as well as our behavior everywhere." She said it aloud to herself as if to try and convince herself she could not and did not have these feelings for her beloved friend Robin.

However, he was the reason she was able to join this team. The only reason she had anywhere to stay was because of him. If not for him, where would she be right now? What would she be doing? Would she even have made it this far?

"No." she realized.

As much as she loved her friend dearly, she hated the fact that she was indeed, falling in love with the Titans beloved team leader. She was falling in love with Robin.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, hello again! I had some trouble getting back and forth with my editor again but nonetheless...I am posting again...I hope you guys like it. I'm trying to get better about posting...but...computers are bothersome..oh well! atleast im posting...

review..i havent been getting many reviews lately...it makes me sad...which makes me not write...

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot...blahdy blahdy blah..._**

* * *

Chapter 7: Do I love him or Do I not?

Starfire indeed proved that Tameranians heal faster than humans ever could. Within two days, she could sit up on her own, and within a week, she could stand, sit down, and walk around for about 5 minutes before she would start feeling tired.

She tried to avoid Robin as much as possible and tried to keep Raven beside her at all times and even went so far as to start meditating in her room and locking the door. She told herself over and over again that she couldn't afford to have these feelings toward him.

She actually would meditate, but mostly it was trying to get rid of the feelings she had for her team leader. However, these efforts proved to be in vain as whenever he came into the same room as her, her heart either started fluttering wildly, causing her to feel light-headed, giving her an actual excuse to get to her room, or her heart would pound out of control making her feel as though even she even as much as said hello to him that she might say something she would regret later. Besides, how could she love the man who had almost hit her?

She did have arguments within herself. Her conscience would always say that at least he hadn't hit her and that if he had, he would have been punished for it. However, her superego would take over and tell her that while it was glad he had actually stopped, maybe she had done something to cause this. In the end, what came out, as her ego was always unclear and confusing.

Every one of the Titans noticed Starfire's avoidance towards Robin. Even Robin knew it but he tried to act like it wasn't any different and that he didn't notice it. The others were extremely annoyed by his thinking. They knew what he was telling himself, trying to keep mutual ground between everyone and not cause worries. They just hated that he wouldn't do anything about the gap growing between the two who so obviously had something special.

* * *

One day, things finally annoyed the three that they one day, just dumped out what they were feeling about this onto him.

Robin had just come down for breakfast when Starfire had seen him and had suddenly announced that she "wasn't feeling very well all of the sudden" and had rushed past Robin up to her room.

"Dude, Robin, you need to go talk to her! You can't let her keep avoiding you like this!" Beast Boy turned around on the couch as Starfire had walked out and the doors had shut. He had been playing a game with Cyborg, but Cyborg realized it was time to do something and turned the game off.

"What?" Robin asked taken aback by this sudden outburst as he looked up from the refrigerator and shut it.

"Don't act like you didn't hear the man! He's right! How long are you gonna let that girl run out of the room whenever you come in and act like she's meditating just to get away from you?" Cyborg asked standing up from the couch, turning around to face his friend and leader.

Robin's face burned with embarrassment and anger at the same time, "What are you talking about?" he said lowering his voice slightly with each word, opening the refrigerator back up.

"Stop acting like you don't know what's going on!" Raven said shutting the refrigerator and pulling him back at the same time.

Robin pulled her arm off of him and proceeded to walk around her. She stepped in front of him. "We're going to talk about this now, Robin. I really don't care if you want to or not and you're going to talk about it regardless if what you say, think, or feel." She said glaring at him, yet with compassion in her eyes.

"Raven get out of my way, I don't know what you're talking about!" He said trying to go around her.

She slammed her hand onto the refrigerator to block his path. "Sit down now!" she said in a deadly tone and pointed to the table a few feet away from them.

Cyborg and Beast Boy watched slightly open mouthed at how easily Raven had overpowered their leader.

Raven looked down at the two boys gawking at her in amazement. "Are you coming up here or do I have to make you?" she said narrowing her eyes at them.

"Yes ma'am!" they both called and ran over the couch to get up to the table.

A few seconds later, a reluctant, and somewhat furious Robin, a very-annoyed-and-liable-to-explode-at-any-moment Raven, and two-nervous-and-scared-of-Raven boys were all at the table. "Now, we all agree that Starfire is avoiding you and that something happened to cause all of this. Right?" she stared hard at Robin.

He folded his arms crossly and muttered, "Sure."

"Right?" Raven repeated except more demanding.

"Right." He said as if he was about to destroy something.

"Good. Now, I don't know if everyone here knows exactly why this is. Am I right?" Raven's face changed to a rather bored expression as she looked over to the boys.

They looked at each other like, "I actually really don't know..." and then looked back at Raven and nodded.

"Okay, so do you want to tell them or should I?" Raven asked turning her eyes back to Robin.

Robin glared back at her and said stiffly, "You seem to be in charge of everything right now. Why don't you?"

She lightened up somewhat and turned to the boys satisfied for some reason. She started her story with a question, "You two remember yesterday when we couldn't find Robin and then when you could hear Starfire crying for hours?" she asked as if she didn't expect them to remember. They nodded in compliance. "Well, what had happened was-"

Robin stopped her. "I'll tell them." He said grimly.

She sat back a little more satisfied and nodded for him to take over. "I was up on the roof just...thinking about things I guess. Watching the sun set-"

"Skip to what happened later." Raven said looking at him with dulled eyed.

This part was obviously boring for her. Robin glared at her but did as she said, "I was really ticked off thinking about Slade being back...again. I just had a really bad urge to hit something..."

The two boys were like little children listening to a new fairy tale. Every word dripped from his lips to their hungry brains as if it was the first thing they'd had in weeks. They received several looks from Raven if she thought they were being over dramatic and they sat back in their chairs.

When he finished it ended up with, "And now she's ignoring me completely and here I am being forced to tell you why..." he looked over at Raven, but the story had significantly calmed him down and he seemed a bit depressed. He sat back in his chair with his eyes closed and sighed heavily.

"Dude, you need some anger management!" Beast Boy burst out afterwards realizing what he said and hand a strong metal hand clamped over his mouth.

Robin seemed to not hear what was being said around him. Starfire consumed his thoughts and at the moment, the feelings he was causing on another teenager in the building were trying to be forced out.

He got up abruptly from the table and stood up and looked at the door that would eventually lead him to a confrontation and possibly a resolution.

The others stood up and waited for him to start walking.

He seemed to forget that they were there, so he straightened himself up, took a deep breath and started to walk confidently out of the room.

Raven had to restrain the two boys from following him. They eventually got away from her human grasp and ran out the door after Robin, but she used her magic to catch them, drag them back in the room and suspend them in the air so they wouldn't follow him. She also shut their mouths so they couldn't say anything, but you could hear muffled cries."I should have done this a long time ago." she laughed to herself as she to meditate.

Robin eventually reached her door. His heart was pounding in his head, chest, throat and ears. He could feel his pulse throughout almost his entire body. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door loudly.

* * *

FREAKING REVIEW NOW!

and go to eternaldawn. 


	8. Chapter 8

omg...i edited it...it froze...and now all my writing and corrections are gone...i dont feel like re-doing them...so deal with it.

sorry for not posting in a while btw...school...omg. dont get me started...

im posting next week, dont worry!

**_DISCLAIMER: dont own nothin TT cept this plot..steal it and you die...rawr._**

* * *

Chapter 8: Long Awaited Confrontations

Robin heard footsteps from the other side of the door as he breathed rather deeply, trying to calm himself. "Starfire...It's me, Robin. I want-...I need to talk to you." He said trying to sound as calm as possible, although he was very nervous despite his efforts not to be.

He got no answer and he didn't really expect one. He just wished that he could get one. "Starfire...look, I'm...I don't think that words can express how sorry I am to you right now. I wish they could...but I don't think there's near enough words I would like to have to tell you how sorry I am. I..." He paused. "Earlier when I was up on the roof, I was just really mad about something and...You came at...well, your timing wasn't exactly the best or where you ended up, but we wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me."  
He sighed, feeling like maybe she wasn't even listening. "I just...I couldn't control- no; I didn't want to control my anger. And...You were almost hurt because of me and...I just want you to know that you had nothing to do with why I was mad. Starfire, how could anyone be mad at you?" he laughed slightly.

Starfire had been leaning against the door soaking up every syllable, every word he said. His voice in how he was speaking made her feel warm inside. It made her feel comfortable, like he was holding her in his arms. She had her hands up on the door as if to make the sound of his voice goes to only her.

Robin had paused and had leaned up against the door also. He felt exasperated. He was pouring his heart out to her and was getting no physical response or verbal response. He felt like his world was tearing apart, but he continued talking.

"Starfire...I...you're one of the most...courageous and...one of the most perfect people I've ever had the privilege of meeting. You...you just have one of the most beautiful souls I've ever been around. I think you've helped me through quite a lot, and I know you've been there for me as well, and I don't want that to stop. I want us to always be there for each other!" he lightly banged his fist on the door emphasizing his words.

A cold tear ran down her soft, flushed cheek and dropped to the floor.

"I didn't ever want that to stop happening, but now because of me...you're the furthest away from me you've ever been. It feels like you're even further than your home planet. And Starfire...you mean the world to me, and if I can't have you there with me then...my whole world is gone." He leaned his head against the door one last time as he pushed off of it, letting his arms sway until by the force of gravity, they stopped.

He took one last look at her door before turning his back to her door and then looked down both directions of the hallway. One way led back to his friends and the disappointment of having to tell him his failure, the other, would lead him up to his solitude and of having a few more moments of peace up on the roof.

He sighed and headed off for the roof. He was about halfway down the hallway when he heard a door slide open. He stopped. _Could she really forgive me? _he thought to himself as his heart started to race like a Kentucky Derby horse.

He turned his head first, then his body, and at last his feet turned him around just in time to have tan arms thrown around his neck and feel soft red hair cascading off of his own pale face. He somehow didn't fall back from her impact, but instead stood there with his arms out in front of him not knowing what to do. He had frozen up.

"Dear friend Robin, I do not want to be the reason I take your world away from you!" she cried into his shoulder. "I do not want to be further away from you than my own home. I could not ever hurt you like this! I do not want to be the reason and the selfish little child who causes the spaces between us to grow. I want to stay right here next to you!" she had pulled back from him a little bit just so she was looking him in the eyes, or, the eyes of his mask.

Robin's surprised face had faded into a mixture of a blank face and a sad face. "Starfire..." his voice wavered slightly. He was getting a huge lump in his throat. The tears in her eyes made him want to hold her and never let go. To keep her from all harm, to save her from the pain and misery of the world.

He looked back and forth between those two beautiful jade green eyes of hers and then pulled her in a deep and long lasting hug. He slid his arms around her upper back along with a lot of her hair, and then he placed one hand on the back of her head and held her.

He never wanted to let go and neither did she. They felt as if nothing in the world could bother them and surprisingly, nothing did.

Robin felt her chest heave against his a few times, but before that, he felt her heartbeat. It was beating in rhythm with his own heartbeat. He didn't think about anything other than how could he ever have let his anger control and consume him like it had.

"Starfire...can you ever forgive me?" he whispered into her ear.

She slowly leaned back, saddening him that he couldn't hold her as he had been for so long. She looked into where his eyes were and smiled a watery, but beautiful smile. She nodded once and then laughed and said, "What would I be living up to as what I would be," she was referring to if she had chosen to remain at her home and become a princess, "if I didn't?" she laughed and hugged him, or at least she tried to.

He held her back for a second, "Don't forgive me because you think you have to. I only want your forgiveness if you're willing for it." He said getting a concerned look on his face.

She looked deeply into his eyes, "You are a true leader and friend," she said gazing into his hidden eyes. "I am not going to hold this on you any longer. It was foolish of me to keep this going for so long, and for that, I am truly sorry." She said bowing her head in respect to him.

"Don't bow to me Starfire. I'm not greater or anymore worthy of any such thing than you," he said pulling her head back up. "Please, don't ever bow to me again." He said as a request and a command at the same time.

A tear slid down her cheek as she wiped it off and smiled at him. She embraced him once more and said to him, "I promise. And yes I forgive you, but I think that it is I who should be apologizing. I was holding a grudge against you because I thought you were upset with me and only would not tell me," she said loosening her grip.

Robin grabbed her shoulders and gently leaned her back, "Starfire, you needn't do any apologizing," he said smiling weakly.

"Well, since we are both having difficulties deciding who should not apologize, let us just forget this one time. Let us leave this time in our lives and go on into what and how our lives should be." She said using her wisdom to sound graceful and beautiful.

"I think this is part of the reason why you became a Titan." He laughed. "You seemed very wise beyond your years when you needed to be and you always had a level-head."

They both laughed and Robin pulled her into another hug.

A thought suddenly entered his mind as well as hers.

_Do I really love him/her? _

She pushed the thought from her mind and let herself be emerged in his hug; however, the thought called his attention.

He had to make a decision; it was now or never that he told her. He had finally let himself feel his true emotions and they felt 100 perfect to him. He was just surprised at how ready he seemed to tell her.

"Starfire?" he whispered.

She leaned back out of his hug and her hands fell off of his shoulders, down his arms and down into his hands. "Yes?" she asked a little bit scared of what he was going to say.

"Star..." he repeated smiling.

_He is smiling; it must not be a bad thing then._ She sighed in relief mentally.

"Star, I know we're best friends and all and I've cherished every moment of our friendship, but now...I think that I have..." he was searching for the right words. "I think that..." he looked up into her gorgeous, dazzling eyes. "Yes?" she inquired breathlessly.

"Starfire, I love you."

* * *

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

and go to eternaldawn. awesome..

**_NOW REVIEW_**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so...I said I would update last week, but my computer was screwed up and i couldn't edit my chapters before i put them up on my laptop so...yeah. i had to wait until i came back to school today...so...dont blame me...its not my fault.

and for my reviewer who thought my story had ended..no. it has like...20 more chapters. haha.

**_DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN ANYTHING TT RELATED EXCEPT THE FRIKKING PLOT!_**

* * *

Chapter 9: Should the Truth Really Hurt?

Starfire stood there shocked. She wasn't somewhat shocked or overly shocked, she was just plain shocked. She couldn't speak. Her mouth made movements like it wanted to talk, but it didn't.

Her hands went limp and her eyes lost their savor, but they were replaced with a soft glow in them.

Robin hated this silence. It felt threatening. He needed her to say something.

"I..." she looked down at the floor and then back at him, what could she say? She knew if she said that she loved him that something would happen between them without a doubt. However, their relationship would be affected in more ways than one and she knew he would worry about her even more when they were out battling for the city.

She just couldn't say anything and even if she could have she didn't know if she wanted to. She was afraid if she said anything that she would say that she loved him too. It was bittersweet for her, she loved him, yet if she expressed her feelings for him, she didn't know if what she said would be quite true.

She did something that shocked him next. She let go of his hands and turned away from him. "Robin I..." she started and turned back around, but he was gone.

"Robin?" she called running out into the hall. He was no where around. "Robin?" she called again running down to a different hallway; no one. "Why must I complicate the situation even more?" she cried softly as she leaned up against a wall. "I have already done enough and now I must go and do more?"

She sunk down to floor and laid her face in her hands as she pulled her knees tightly against her. Her hands slid over her now wet cheeks and then slid back over her head down behind her head.

She cried for Robin and how badly she knew she must have hurt him.

* * *

He felt like a knife had beenthrust into his heart when she let go of his hands and turned around. He had fled the room afraid that she was going to tell him that she did not have those same feelings.

He had escaped to the roof again, his favorite spot.

"Why doesn't she love me?" he said as the door shut hard behind him. "I could have sworn on my life that she did." He thought to himself as he sat down on the front edge of the T shaped tower.

It was almost midday according to the sun's position. He watched little ant-like people move in the streets across the water from him. They looked happy, as they always did to him.

In the plain and simple truth, he envied them. They didn't have to worry about saving people's lives. That's what the superheroes of their town were for; to do all of the hard work that they didn't even want to attempt. They could just go through their lives without having to ready in a minutes notice to save the city or even the world.

He picked up a hand sized stone and looked at it. It was completely smoothed over, probably from the erosion of wind and weather from who knows how long it had been up on top of this tower.

He threw it up in the air and caught it again. He looked out to the sea, back to the rock, and stood up. He tossed it in the air again, grabbed it and threw it as hard as he could.

He was going off balance and was going to fall off of the front of the tower and be pulverized on the rocks below when he felt a hand reach out and grab the back of his cape.

His hands were flailing in front of him and he felt himself being choked when the person pulled him backuntil he had fallen back on the safety of the Titans building.

He looked up behind him to see Raven standing over him with an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "What do you want now? I just talked to her." He said sitting up and letting his legs dangle over the edge of the building.

"I know, I was talking to her a few minutes ago. She told me what happened." Raven replied sitting down beside him.

"Again?" he said in dry humor.

"Yes. So...what are you going to do about it?" she asked looking out over the sparkling blue water.

"What am I going to do about it?" he asked turning his whole body towards her and placing a hand hard on his chest.

"Yes you." She said looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked again, this time turning her head to him and as she leaned back on one arm, using the other to point a finger to him.

"Why do I have to do something? Why can't she do something?" he realized how mean he was sounding, but that same anger was building inside of him again."I poured my heart out to her and she turns her back to me! And now you're telling me I'm the one that has to do something about this?" he said standing up, looming over her.

She didn't seem to notice and acted like it wasn't a big deal. "Well, she did tell me a few things more about why she did what she did, but I'm sworn to secrecy." She smirked as she looked at her nails.

"What did she say?" he demanded.

"Were you not listening to the last part? She made me swear not to tell!" she said looking up at him offensively. "And if you have a problem with it, go talk to her about it!" Raven said leaning back on both of her arms and looking back out at the water.

Robin clenched his fists and brought them up to his face. He realized getting angry at Raven wasn't going to accomplish anything, so he sighed and let his hands drop limply to his sides. "Sorry...I'm just..." he plopped back down beside her sitting Indian-style and propping his arms up on his knees and leaning his head on his hands.

"No apology needed." She said flicking a bug off of her knee. "I'm used to you by now." She looked over at him with a smile hidden in her eyes.

He laughed slightly and looked out over the water. They sat there in mutual silence just staring out at the water.

Robin glanced over at Raven who seemed to also be looking at the people over in the city. "You know...whenever I come up here...I almost always look over there and halfway wish I was one of them." Robin said to her.

"Really?" Raven asked somewhat surprised. "I never thought you'd be the one to say that." She said getting a little bit of tone in her voice.

He looked over at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I just said, I never thought you'd be the one to say that!" she said repeating herself obviously annoyed.

"Let me rephrase, I guess what I meant to ask was, why would I be the one you never thought would say that?" he asked confused.

She shrugged, "I don't know...you just seem like the type of guy who would need the kind of thing we do in our lives, in his life."

"What kinds of things?" he asked now interested.

"Fighting bad guys...saving the city or the world...having girls fawn over him-and yes they do Robin." She said looking at him knowing exactly what he was about to say. "You just seem like the kind of guy that needs action and drama and recognition and things like that in his life. I guess it just surprises me you'd say that." She said sitting up straight up popping her back as she twisted from side to side.

"Ouch..." Robin laughed.

"It feels good actually, as I'm assuming talking to Star again would about what happened." She replied standing up and pulling her hood back on.

Anger shot through him suddenly. "I'm not talking to her again Raven. She refused me, not the other way around." He said getting defensive and standing up with his hands clenched.

"I won't tell you anymore than this, the rest is up to you to get from her." She said looking at him. He stood up straighter and his hands went limp. "She refused you because of you." And with that she began walking back to the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he yelled at her as the door shut behind her.

He began walking to the door to follow her to ask her what she meant, but she had said she wasn't going to tell him.

"DANG IT!" he growled as he curled up his fist as he turned to punch something. He hurled at his fist at a large metal vent, but stopped short of it when he remembered that was where he had almost hit her before.

He dropped his fist, turned around and punched another unsuspecting metal box on the roof.

* * *

Everytime I read that I'm just like...URGH. hahaha.

so now...  
1. eternaldawn. 2. **_RRRREEEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Look at me updating finally! hahaha. look...im not going to make promises about updating anymore. im going to try my hardest to update every week, and if you are truly a reader and friend of mine..you will be patient and continue reading. thanks.

my email box has been lonely for reviews you guys...make me-I mean..my MAILBOX happy and review after you read...

**_DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything TT except this plot...oh yeah..._**

* * *

Chapter 10: And You Thought it Couldn't Get Worse...

Robin later discovered he had reopened a cut on one of his knuckles. He rewrapped his hand again and carefully slid his glove back over it. It felt very tight around his hand, but it eventually eased down and felt normal again.

* * *

The next few days passed with few disturbances. People robbing banks, an occasional idiot who thought they could trap the Titans and ended up getting trapped in prison. 

Cyborg and Beast Boy were eventually informed by Raven as to what had happened between the two a few days earlier. No said anything about it.

Starfire ended up healing completely in three weeks and was almost able to do everything normally as she used to, but she had to be careful. Cyborg mainly saw to that and examined her rib cage at the end of the three weeks to inform her that she had completely healed. "This is a most joyous occasion!" she announced as she gave Cyborg a bone crushing hug. "Star...you're...crushing...me!" he gasped.

She released him and blushed a bright red. "Forgive me friend Cyborg! I am just so overjoyed that I am now fully healed!" she added clapping her hands together and smiling widely. "Me too girl, you're just gonna have to go a little bit easy when we fight though. Just as some extra insurance that you won't get hurt again." He added following her to the door.

"I shall try not to re-injure myself!" she giggled girlishly as Raven walked by.

"Oh please..." you could clearly hear as she pulled her hood far over her head. "Friend Raven! I have some most joyous news!" Starfire said bounding up in front of her.

"Oh goody." She said sounding her usual monotonous self. "Do tell..." she said making Starfire laugh. "Our dear friend Cyborg has just informed me that I am fully healed!" he said hugging her friend Raven lightly, making her shudder. "But you can't go full out in fights though. I don't want you breakin' nothin' else!" Cyborg laughed at the sight of Raven.

"Well...as much as I hate to break up this love fest..." Raven said ducking out from under Starfire's arms and adjusting her robes, "I want to go and meditate." She said simply as she started off to her room again.

"Perhaps I might be able to join you in your meditation?" Starfire called running after the cloaked figure as Cyborg smiled and laughed at the two girls who were so different in almost every way possible.

Raven did let Starfire meditate with her, only after she managed to get her to shut up and stop hugging her and she made her promise not to talk during meditation.

It was a bit awkward for Starfire, Raven had oddly enough not been saying her words, and she wanted to ask, but she had promised not to talk. "I say the words in my head, kind of makes less of a distraction to everyone around me and lets me conserve energy." Raven spoke up suddenly, with her eyes still closed. Starfire turned her head to her in surprise, but now satisfied, smiled widely, and resumed her meditation.

They later emerged, Raven as calm as usual, but Starfire felt very relieved. Meditation had been somewhat good for her; she had even been a bit better in battle.

One day, as Starfire was coming into the main room, looking for something to eat, Robin passed by her on his way out, "Robin, might I speak with you?" she asked as the doors closed behind her, shutting the two off from the rest of the group.

Robin melted inside when he saw the starry look in her eyes, but it didn't show on his exterior. "Not right now..." he said simply and walked on by her.

She was a bit taken aback by his actions and she turned to face him walking away as she stood there in silence, watching him walk back into his room. She shook her head trying to get into a positive mood, but it never came. She continued into the room and sat down at the table in the back of the room.

Even though Raven was reading and the other two boys were playing a game, they all noticed her coming in without her usual cheery self. They looked at one another concerned for their red-haired friend. Raven shut her book and stood up to go over. She waved off the guys, motioning to them to continue their game and that she would go to talk to her.

"Hey Starfire." She said somewhat cheerfully as she sat down beside her. "How are you today?" she asked as she turned partially towards her. "I am quite without any joy today." She said sully.

Raven and the others had been worrying about her lately. She hadn't been eating her normal amount and she seemed to be sitting around staring into space lately. She had been meditating a lot more however, it seemed to consume most of her time. "You're one the happiest people I know. On a day like this," she motioned to the clear blue sky and the brightly shining sun outside, "you should be bouncing off the walls with joy." Raven said furrowing her brow a little bit.

"Perhaps there are just times when even glorious weather such as this cannot lift a sad spirit." She said standing up and starting to walk to the doors to go meditate.

Raven regretted what she was about to do next, but she hated seeing her friend like this. She got and ran up beside Starfire, "Do you wanna go shopping?" she asked hanging her head.

Fireworks went off in Starfire's head, "Oh friend Raven! You are truly a bringer of great joy!" Starfire said crushing Raven in a monstrous bear hug. Raven's back and a few other things could be heard popping. "Thanks..." she moaned under the pressure of Starfire's hug as she was set back down.

Starfire was smiling all the while as they flew to the mall. Raven hardly ever bought anything, but a pair of black cargo jeans and a shredded looking shirt in one of the more gothic stores that caught her eye. Starfire went for the more "preppy" and casual looking clothes. She did however, finally settle on a pink ballerina type dress. It came down in a graceful dip in the front, and a deeper dip in the back. The sleeves came down to her elbows and the edge of the dress reached just below her knees. She also got some black, silk, ballet shoes that strung up to her knees to go along with it.

They later stopped at a café to get some coffee and chat, mostly about memories they had of when they had first met each other and how funny it was when Raven burned on Beast Boy with such ease. Starfire of course, still not fully understanding the concept of what a burn was and when to use it. Raven tried to explain it to her, but Starfire could just not grasp it. "Never mind..." she finally gave up with a sigh.

"I am sorry friend Raven! I just do not and cannot understand why you would want to burn someone! You make it sound funny and full of enjoyment, but I cannot see how inflicting another person with pain is fun."

Raven almost fell out of her chair.

They headed home with an annoyed, but satisfied Raven and an extremely and now bubbly Starfire.

Right as they got back to the tower, Robin yelled for them to hurry up and come into the main room, as they had an emergency to tend to. Starfire and Raven dropped their bags in front of the door and jumped down the steps to run over to the screen. "Who is it this time?" Raven asked as she came to a stop, conveniently, beside Beast Boy, who looked at her and smiled somewhat.

"Doesn't say." Robin replied looking at Raven and then turning back to the computer to type something. "Well, whoever it is, they're in one of the new metal pressing factories over by the bay." Robin said reading something from the screen.

"Titans go!" he called out as everyone made their way over to the bay in their own individual way.

When they got there, there was steam mixed with the air making a very humid fighting environment. Raven pushed her cloak behind her shoulders, but pulled her hood over her head.

Beast Boy turned into a dog and started panting as Cyborg started fanning himself wildly. "Who on Earth would want to have anything to do with this place?" he asked letting his tongue hang out of his mouth.

"Ssshh!" Robin silenced him as he pulled out his bo-stick.

"There's no need for that, I can see you quite well." A warm voice called to them from up in the rafters.

"Slade." Robin growled.


	11. Chapter 11

So...let me apoloize again for the lack of updating...I'm trying to write my HP fanfic chapter...because i ran out of chapters and... I have quite a few more of these chapters... but at the same time, I'm writing two more CCS fanfics..and I'll become consumed in one and forget all of the others. AND I'm trying to do better in my school... so...forgive me if I don't update regularly. yeah...

Don't forget to review...I got 7 reviews last time..that was awesome..but I know there's more of you that read and don't review. GR.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own anything related to TT except this plot. (If I owned TT...I'd be freakin rich and vacationing in Paris man...)

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 11: My World Is Nothing Without You

"Slade?" Beast Boy asked as he had turned back into his human form and started looking around wildly. "Where?" he asked turning his head every which way afraid that Slade might come down out of nowhere and kill him.

Robin was the only one who even looked calm; even Raven was looking around cautiously. Cyborg had his now neutron cannon arm up in the air, ready to shoot anything that moved and Starfire's eyes were glowing bright green. She had the vivid memory of seeing Robin on top of a building with his heat laser pointed at her, as she had her green energy in her hand. He wouldn't even talk to them and it broke her heart to see him this way. This made her even angrier and her fists began to glow even brighter, it was making some around her shield their eyes.

Robin started to notice a glare in his right eye, he thought his eye had something in it, so he rubbed it, but the glare was still there. He turned his head and saw Starfire's eyes and fists were glowing a very light green and the light kept getting lighter and lighter. They were both becoming white.

"Ah, I see the girl is learning how to use her anger to empower herself." Slade sounded too curious. Robin knew what that tone in his voice meant. He had heard that tone only before when Slade had kept talking to him about making him into his apprentice.

"She might make an even better apprentice than you were Robin." Slade said maliciously. "I can feel the hatred flowing through her veins. I can also sense where this anger is coming from. Hmm, it seems it involves me as well as you Robin." Slade continued to drawl out as he moved around on the rafters above them.

Robin would never let her become his apprentice. Not as long as he had any energy left in his body, he would never let her be pulled under Slade's wing.

Before Robin could say anything, Starfire had shot an almost white energy beam at Slade, who easily moved out of the way. "I shall never be your apprentice!" she screamed as she shot again at him.

Slade had almost been hit and was very impressed with her. "She has her own powers. It would save me time from having to get her her own powers, unlike you Robin." Slade continued to say in his oh-so-annoying voice.

"I don't need powers!" he said taking out a small bomb and throwing it at Slade, who didn't move as it exploded around him. "Yes!" Robin clenched his fist in victory, or so he thought as he saw the smoke clear. A fiery orb had surrounded Slade as he stood there laughing. "You should know it would take more than that to hit me Robin!" he said in a voice that made Robin want to pound his face into the back of his head.

"Ah well, it seems as though someone else I know is here." He said walking around the rafters to be in front of Raven. "You don't know anything about me!" she said as she picked up two crates next to her and hurling them at him with her magic.

Slade jumped up and landed on a higher rafter. "I may not know you now Raven, but I do know what you will be like in the future. The future that lies not too far ahead." He said squatting down on the metal beam.

Before anything else had moved or said another word, Starfire had shot up towards him like a bullet and she had hit him in the stomach as she pulled him through the air and using him to smash through the thick windows in front of her path.

The others ran to a door that lead towards the way the two had shot out of the window. "Starfire!" Robin yelled as they started towards the two.

When they had managed to open the door with a blast from Cyborg's neutron cannon, they came outside to a sight that both bewildered and shocked them.

Starfire was over Slade beating the crap out of him. "You," she said hitting him hard with almost every word "will never have me as your apprentice! You do not and never will know Raven! And you will never ever compare me to Robin!" she said with a final punch in the face, only to have it crunch in a see electricity going here and there.

She stood up unsatisfied with finding out that she could not inflict this damage on the actual Slade. She stood back a few feet and put her hands out in front of her. Her eyes were now pure white as she let the white energy in her hands grow. It finally satisfied her when it was enough to make a 5 foot shadow all around herself.

She flew off of the ground as the Titans watched her in awe. When she was about 100 feet in the air, she began charging downward as she began to cry out. She plummeted to the ground and when she hit it, the energy ball exploded so hard that it threw the other Titans back into the building and they were temporarily blinded.

Robin was the first one to open his eyes and see what lay before them almost 200 feet away. He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes and as he looked closer, he saw that Starfire was slightly hunched over, her legs were bent inward, she had some blood running out of the corner of her mouth, and she was grasping her right arm with her left hand as more blood was running down her arm.

"STARFIRE!" he screamed as he saw her crumple to the ground and as he jumped up, almost falling again and running towards her.

"Starfire!" he yelled again as he came nearer to her. He could begin to see just how much her body had been damaged. With each long stride he took, his heart ached more and more, but when he reached her limp and blood spattered body, he fell to the ground beside her.

"Star..." he said weakly as he moved his hands under her back and pulled her up onto his lap in a sitting position as he cradled her close to him. The other Titans had gotten up but they stopped several feet away from the two for some reason.

"Is she okay?" Raven asked slowly.

Robin turned his head sideways to them and said softly, "She's hurt pretty bad." A tear fell out of his mask and down his cheek and onto her face. He wiped itaway and held her closer as he started to shake as many different emotions started to build up inside of him.

"Starfire..." he kept whispering as he held her up against him.

* * *

Later when Robin had asked them wearily to come over and help him get her back to the tower, they had decided that Raven could carry her back as she had done before with her.

* * *

They brought her into Cyborg's room again so he could scan her body to see what all damage had been done, but Beast Boy had fainted when he saw Cyborg pulling a somewhat medium-sized piece of glass out of her side.

Raven moved him over to a chair and came back to the table where her friend lay silently while so many things were happening to her. "It's my fault this time. She attacked him because of me. I'll accept that last time there wasn't a thing I could have done...but it was because of me she ended up like this." he said holding his arms on top of his head and sitting down on his feet.

"Once again Robin, you were not responsible for how she is right now. She made the choice to ram Slade err...the robot Slade through the glass. It was her that rammed a huge energy ball into it and making it blow up all around her, not you!" Cyborg said bending down to his distressed friend and leader as he came away from the table where he had been wrapping her middle up with bandages and was putting her cast back on.

"You heard what Slade said!" Robin said looking up at him angrily.

"Yeah, but he also said it was because of him. And if I'm not mistaken, when he mentioned you, he was referring to the time you were under his control. That's what made her mad. You yourself did nothing to make her end up like this. You were just a helpless pawn in that worm's evil game." Cyborg said laying a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Slade was watching the footage recorded by his robot. He replayed the scene where Starfire started to attack him and then ram him out of the window, but he had a particular liking of the part where she had flew up in the air, charged down to the ground and seeing the pure white light in her eyes.

"Yes...she would be an excellent asset to have on our side..." he said interlocking his fingers and leaning his chin forward onto them.

**_

* * *

_**

dun dun duuuuuunnn...lol.

xostarfireox: dont worry. i shall make it better...cant say how long it will take though. haha.

ChauYuuko: you know what? FHIUREWFNI. eat that. lol.

StarSoSweet:): hahahaha. thanks! I haven't seen that eppy..(i dont have cable) but hopefully ill be able to see them all one day. lol.

CatGirl R and S Fan: i updated! SEE! lol.

hailey: heck YES it will be good! Where there's Slade...there's drama. haha.

RoBinXsTaRFiRe4ever: haha. thank you!

lauren1991: girl...you rock my LIFE. lol. go you for watching TT. WOOTWOOT.

so now...go to**_ ETERNALDAWN. except its not in caps hahaha. go and visit..its an awesome role playing website..seriously._**

**_NOW REVIEW! thanks!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I didn't update last last week...I felt REALLY sick on monday...I was nauseous and my head was pounding. And I had a musical revue at my church thursday, fruday, and saturday...so i didn't have alot of time...and i was sick until last monday (a week) and then i was trying to catch up with school...which was really hard cuz i missed three days last week...so yeah. here ya go! lol.

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything TT except the plot. love love. lol._**

* * *

Chapter 12: Deviation, Disaster, and Destruction

Starfire was never left alone for the rest of that week. In fact, she was never awake that week. She seemed to be in an odd sort of a coma, or so Cyborg said. It wasn't like any medical coma described in a textbook. In fact, he wasn't exactly sure she was even in a coma.

Of course this did nothing to help Robin. He was constantly beside Starfire. He never left her side, only to do anything necessary to live.

This did attract the attention of the papers however. There were headlines saying such things such as "Titan gone missing", "Where's our Star?" and so on and so forth. This only made things worse for the Titans. They constantly had reporters showing up on their island trying to find out where the beloved Starfire had gone. Of course, none of them ever even gave a speck of attention to the reporters. They eventually just gave up and headed home.

There were even tabloid rumors starting to go around. The most ridiculous things were being said, but the Titans gave them no attention. They went about their business, although it always did bother them that they didn't have their Starfire with them when they fought.

Robin always rushed back to her side whenever they finished a battle. He was always beside her, talking to her, occasionally spreading a blanket over her when he felt her skin get cold. The others admired his devotion to her, but they were worried he was getting too exhausted. Cyborg made him stay out of his room for a whole day so that he would do something else, but he sat outside of the room just waiting for the time when he could go back in.

Raven finally got tired enough of seeing him mope around in Cyborg's room, watching the limp form of Starfire. "Robin, it does you no good to sit in a dimly lit room watching her like this. You're going to end up really depressed and you're going to end up making a mistake in battle and hurting yourself and then you're going to end up right beside her." Raven said standing in front of his view of Starfire.

"I can't stop thinking about her!" he said standing up from his chair and walking around to the other side of the table. "I tried going into the main room and playing a game, that didn't help any, and then I tried training, but I always got distracted by thoughts of if she was still okay." He said looking down at her.

"You're already depressed. I can tell by the tone of your voice." She said walking around the table to stand beside him.

"If I sound depressed then what are you?" he asked looking up at her.

"I always sound like this. If I was depressed, my voice would get lower and I wouldn't talk to any one of you." She said slightly turning her head to him.

"Look, I know it's a fact that how much light you absorb can affect your mood...which probably explains why she's always so happy..." Raven said laughing at memories of the tan-skinned Tameranian lying before them.

"That makes sense," he laughed, "but I just don't want to leave her. When I'm not by her, all I think about is her. When I'm with her...I keep thinking about what happened. It doesn't matter what I do, I'll still think of her!" he said leaning his elbows on the table and dropping his head into his hands.

"Why don't you try going for a swim?" Raven suggested still looking at Starfire's bandaged body. "Swimming?" he asked looking up at her surprised.

"Yeah. I mean...Starfire loves flying...and meditating..."she added sounding a little annoyed, "I love meditating, Cyborg and Beast Boy like video games...you need something that you can do to relax." She said looking up at him.

"I guess you're right. I just want to be here in case she wakes up." He said looking back down at her.

"If she wakes up, I'll let you know." She said nudging him to the door.

"How?" he asked stopping in the doorway. She pointed to her temple on her head and smirked. "Yeah, that will work I guess." He laughed as he went up to his room to get some swimming trunks.

* * *

He dived gracefully into the cold water. It felt so good sliding over his body. He felt so relaxed moving around without having to move around a lot. He was a naturally good swimmer. Not as good as Beast Boy, who could transform into aquatic animals, but he was nonetheless a very good swimmer.

Swimming suddenly became the sensation Starfire always received when she flew through the sky. He felt like he could stay under water forever. He watched as fish swam quickly by him and saw the light flash off of their scales.

"Robin, get up here quick! Slade's doing something again!" Raven called out to him telepathically. Robin popped up to the surface. He was quite a distance off shore, but he dove his head into the water and began to swim gracefully quick back to shore. He practically jumped out of the water and grabbed his towel as he ran inside of the tower.

He ran up to his room as he dried off and changed with lightening speed back into his suit. "Where is he this time?" Robin called running down the steps and fastening his cape on at the same time.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at him curiously, "I was swimming, sorry." he said answering the question in their heads.

"He's in that metal factory again." Raven said looking up at him thinking he would have gotten some expression on his face, but his facial expression didn't flinch.

"Titans go!" he yelled startling the other two, but Raven was as ready as ever.

* * *

They arrived within minutes at the site as Robin stopped on his motorcycle, Beast Boy as a phoenix carrying Cyborg, and Raven landing beside Robin.

"Are you okay for this?" she asked straightening up.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked setting his helmet down on the bike and walking into the building. The others followed warily behind him. He stopped in the doorway and looked around with his eyes.

He spotted a shadow moving in the rafters. He ripped another bomb out of his belt and threw it ahead of the shadow as it exploded, sending the figure flying to the ground.

Robin advanced quickly on the fallen figure as the others ran right beside him. "Is this finally you we're facing Slade? Or are you still too much of a coward to do that?" Robin asked as he skidded to a halt beside him. Cyborg had his cannon arm aimed at Slade's chest and Raven had her magic glowing on her hands and in her eyes. She had two metal poles consumed in her magic ready to crush Slade if he so much as twitched a muscle.

"Why don't you fight me and find out?" Slade asked bursting into flames, causing the teenagers around them to fall back a few steps allowing just enough time to jump up and knock them all back with an attack of some sort.

They were all sent flying to different sides of the building. Slade of course walking over in Robin's direction with his arms crossed behind his back. "You let your guard down Robin. I would have thought that you learned something while you were my apprentice." He said calmly advancing on an angry and infuriated Robin.

Slade made a mistake of walking into the large cloud of dust surrounding Robin. Robin could see Slade approaching and had jumped up and landed a kick square on his jaw.

Slade fell back as Robin advanced on him again. He jumped up into the air, spun around to the left and landed another kick square on his chest. Slade was sent flying backwards into a heap of unused metal beams. One fell over his legs as Raven had jumped up, surrounded him with her magic and sent him flying across the room into a metal melting tank. It made a loud ringing sound as she picked him back up and pulled him across the room flying into a huge mound of thick, heavy crates.

Dust surrounded the area heavily. None of them dared go into the thick cloud of dust. Cyborg however shot an enormously large blast into the now broken crate pile and made it explode. It was soon engulfed in flames, but they roared up and Slade came flying out towards Robin.

Robin was caught somewhat off guard and tried to turn too, but Slade grabbed his cape and pulled him across the room into another pile of crates. "You still can't beat me Robin. You might have won a few battles, but you haven't come close to winning the war." He said standing in front of a tired and exhausted Robin. "However, while you and this robotic self have been fighting, the real me has won this battle too." He said with satisfaction gleaming in his only visible eye.

"What are you talking about?" Robin coughed as his leg slid off of a crate. "I believe that you had left your precious Starfire unattended in that home you call 'the Titans tower'." Slade said watching the look on Robin's face with supreme satisfaction.

"Believe this!" Raven said as she flew up behind him and sent him crashing into a metal melting tank. The robotic Slade slid down into the boiling melted metal.

"He took Starfire!" Robin moaned loudly under the enormous weight of some of the crates lying over him.

* * *

A/N: about the light affects your mood thing...i saw a thing about it on the news. how much light your body absorbs affects your mood. and i don't mean for you to stay out in the sun all day and burn to a crisp, im talking about regular inside light as well. haha.

so yeah...hope you guys like it so far. i still have quite a few chapters ahead for you guys...and i think im close to finishing it. but you know my rules of updating. no more than once a week. haha. (thats not an evil laugh...i was just laughing, lol)

k so...  
1. go to eternaldawn. 2. **_REVIEW NOW_**


	13. Chapter 13

Aren't you glad that I have a lot more chapters to update? haha. i can update regularly...im just telling you in advance that on the week of the 20th...no posting...its my spring break. im going to be sleeping late and watching tv and eating. haha.

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about TT except for the plot. You steal, you DIE._**

* * *

Chapter 13: Unfortunate Happenings...

Robin's arm was conveniently enough lying across his stomach and was pinned there by the enormous weight of some crates that had fallen on him. "Raven...we have to...get back to the tower...Slade...took Starfire..." he said as she ran over to him moving crates off of him.

Cyborg and Beast Boy ran over and helped her. Robin stood up wearily as the others helped him walk over to his bike. "Are you sure you can ride?" Raven asked as Cyborg helped him onto his bike.

"I'm fine! Look, we need to get back to the tower now!" he said jamming his helmetonand revving up his bike.

He looked at the wary faces, "Are you gonna come or keep looking at me?" he said as he kept his right foot on the ground as he made his tire spin while he spun the bike around and sped off. Cyborg ran over to his bike and jumped on as he grabbed his helmet and put it on. Raven and Beast Boy turned into their animal-like forms and flew off over the bay.

Robin was right in saying he could manage his bike. He was speeding incredulously down the roads, weaving in and out of cars. Cyborg almost hit a few cars a few times he was trying to keep up so hard. "Robin, slow down man, I've almost hit some cars tryin' to keep up with you!" Cyborg called to him from microphones he had installed into their helmets.

"I'm trying to get back to see if what Slade said was actually true!" Robin yelled back over the noise.

Cyborg couldn't begin to understand the pain in Robin's heart right then. He knew Slade wouldn't lie about anything that he said he would do. Cyborg sighed as he regripped his handle bars and straightened his back as he began to weave in and out of cars expertly.

* * *

About five minutes later, Robin came busting into the tower, throwing his helmet into the hallway as he ran toward Cyborg's room to see if Starfire was there.

Robin forced the door open as he ran into the room out of breath. He ran over to table and practically used the table to stop himself. He dropped to the floor with one hand still hanging onto the table as the others ran into the room.

They were shocked to see Starfire laying there, perfectly unharmed. "I don't get it." Raven said with a very confused look on her face and she took a few steps into the room. "Slade said he took her. Why would he lie like that and make us rush back here?"

"Give Robin a heart attack?" Beast Boy joked out of breath.

Raven gave him an evil glare and turned back to Robin on the floor. "We need to get you into your bed. You look sick." She said helping him up.

Robin didn't have the strength to argue. He moved his feet as best as he could as Raven and Beast Boy helped him to his room. Cyborg stayed behind to watch over Starfire for Robin.

"You sure are causin' a lotta drama up in'is joint girl!" Cyborg laughed as he looked at his sleeping friend. Starfire took a deep breath making her chest rise and fall as she turned her head. Cyborg smiled and went over to sit in a chair.

Robin wouldn't have been able to get up to his room without their help. When they laid him down in his bed, he thanked them sincerely and told them he just needed to rest.

Raven pulled the covers over him and left the room. Robin had already fallen asleep.

* * *

He dreamt about Starfire while he was asleep. He dreamt of the first time he met her. It was so vivid and real in his mind. He could remember the smells, the sights, and everything. It was like he was re-living it, except the sky suddenly became black and cloudy. The wind began to howl and moan as it began to move faster and faster. He felt rain pelt down onto his skin. He looked up to the sky and the rain began to pour. He looked up at the sky confused. Lightning streaked gigantically across the sky and the thunder was almost deafening.

He looked back down at the town around him. The buildings looked like something had destroyed them all. There were some frames left, but barely any. Fire was burning anything left worth to burn. He looked behind him to see the sea water turned black like acid. "What's going on?" he whispered to himself.

He saw something fly across the now-broken skyline faster than a bullet. "What the heck was that?" he asked himself out loud as he began to run in the direction in which he saw this mysterious thing go. A tree branch raging with fire fell in front of him. He jumped and rolled out of the way. He landed in a squatted position with one leg straight out and the other underneath him.

He saw the thing fly in front of his path as he began to run. He fell back to the ground to avoid colliding with its path. "Who was that?" he asked sitting up brushing himself off. He turned around slowly to look and see who it was that had nearly hit him.

He turned around and stumbled back in surprise. "Raven?" he almost shouted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sounding outraged.

She was dressed entirely in black, except her robe was very tattered and her eyes were glowing red. In fact, her whole body, that he could see, was covered in glowing red markings. "What happened to you? Where am I? What happened to the town?" he asked having so many questions.

"How did you get here?" she asked charging at him.

He bent back avoiding her punch. "Raven it's me Robin!" he asked dodging a few more attacks.

"How did you get here?" she screamed in an outrage as she lifted a nearby destroyed car and hurled it at him with her magic.

"Raven listen to me!" he yelled jumping out of the way and rolling into the same position on the pavement.

"If you won't tell me then I'll force it out of you! You shouldn't be here!" she said landing on the ground from her levitation and then flying towards him.

She grabbed him around his shoulders and waist as she picked him up preparing to ram him into a nearby concrete wall. He managed to maneuver out of her hold and at the last second, made her the one to crash into the wall.

He held her against the wall. She couldn't escape from his hold. Not this hold, not this one. "Tell me what the heck is going on!" he demanded. "What happened to the town? What happened to you and why are you attacking me?" he growled furiously as he tightened his grip on her arms.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried furiously as her magic suddenly appeared as a bubble around her and then expanded, throwing Robin from her and into an old pile of wooden boxes.

"Uuuugh..." he moaned as he saw Raven flying slowly towards him.

"I don't know how you got here, but you should leave now and forget everything you've seen."

"Raven..." he coughed, "What happened...to everything?" he asked feeling a deep pain in his side.

It was as if she was for the first time realizing it was Robin. Her eyes returned to their normal color. "Robin! Oh my gosh! Forgive me! I'm so sorry!" she threw her hands over her mouth in horror. She ran up to him and began to move the boxes off of him. "Robin...you need to leave here now, and don't try to remember anything here." She sounded very distressed.

He recalled a situation similar to this one time. "Am I in your thoughts?" he asked suddenly and weakly. She stopped dead still and her eyes widened enormously. She continued to move the boxes off of him.

"Raven answer me!" he demanded more loudly.

She ignored him again. She pulled him up and put his arm around her. She laid him down on the corroded street a few feet away. "Robin, you need to get out of here now!" she said looking at him almost scared.

"Why? I want to help you!" he said thinking this was just another thought.

"You can't do anything to change this..." she said looking away from him.

A dark voice came out of no where, "Well well now, found someone have we? You know what you must do!" it screamed the last part.

"No!" she screamed backing away from him furiously, clutching at her head. "Leave me alone! You've taken away everything else!" she said as tears started to stream out of her eyes.

"DESTROY HIM!" the voice screamed in fury.

"Robin leave now!" she groaned loudly as she bent over with her eyes clenched shut. "LEAVE NOW!" she screamed.

He had stood up to go to her, but he realized he couldn't do anything and started to run.

He heard her scream again and then it stopped suddenly. He turned back around to see Raven's head pointing straight up into the sky. He stopped running as she dropped her head and looked at him. Her eyes were glowing red.

She began to charge at him again. He was seeing himself through her eyes now.

* * *

Someone was shaking him harshly. "WAKE UP!" they were shouting at him.

* * *

Raven was meters away, closing in on him. "WAKE UP!" the person screamed again.

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly making his head spin and making him see odd patterns in front of his eyes. "What's going on-" Cyborg was standing over him with a very distressed look on his face.

"What happened?" Robin asked getting a worried look on his face.

"It wasn't Starfire we saw when we came back!" he almost yelled.

"What?" Robin asked standing up and throwing the covers off of himself.

"Starfire is gone! The one we saw was just an illusion!" Cyborg said loudly, clutching Robin's shoulders.

* * *

dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn. lol. haha.

Q: so...guess what you have to do?  
a. review  
b. go to eternaldawn. c. go run outside and scream like a madman.  
d. a and b only  
e. all of the above.

Ans: the correct answer is d or e. it just depends on your mood. : )

now **_REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 14

This is kind of a short chapter...I'm sorry... I wrote this a while ago...like..months ago..so...yeah. All I could do was edit it. I couldn't change anything really or I would've had to rewrite the other 14 chapters after it. hahaha.

_**DISCLAIMER: I am diclaiming everything about TT except this plot. It's mine. GOT IT! good...**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Come Back Before I Die without You

"WHAT?" Robin screamed as he pushed Cyborg's arms off of him and ran out of the door.

He heard Cyborg calling him as he ran after him down the hall, but when something like this happened, trying to stop Robin was like trying to argue with a stop sign.

Robin's eyes were blurry with sleep as he didn't stop hard enough when turning a corner and smashed his shoulder into a wall. He momentarily stopped out of pain but remembered Starfire. He began to run again as he saw Beast Boy standing in front of him. "Hold on man!" Beast Boy put his arms out in front of him as if to stop Robin, but it was once again useless. Robin swiftly dodged Beast Boy and ran into Cyborg's room and stopped dead in his tracks about 10 feet away from the table.

"No..." he said hoarsely. "No...she was here!" he said in disbelief. "SHE WAS JUST HERE!" he screamed in a mad rage. "She was just here!" he said grasping his head and dropping to his knees.

Beast Boy and Cyborg ran in simultaneously. "Why didn't you stop him?" Robin heard Cyborg hiss at him.

"I tried to but he was just too quick for me!" Beast Boy hissed back.

"What happened to her!" Robin yelled turning around, throwing his hands to his sides.

"Look man, one minute I'm sitting here watching her and she's there. I went to go get a drink and when I come back she's gone!" Cyborg said backing up as an enraged Robin made his way towards him.

"He could've come in here while you were out!" Robin growled.

"If Slade had even tried to come in here, every single alarm would have gone off!" Cyborg said puffing his chest up a little bit trying to make himself look bigger.

Robin took no notice of it. "He could have gotten in here if he had wanted to. She could have just been taken because of you!" Robin said making a motion as if he as about to attack him.

Just as he was about to, Raven flew in and stunned him with her magic. "Robin calm down!" she said in her normal voice as her eyes glowed black with her magic.

"Starfire is gone!" he yelled trying to escape from her grasp. "She's gone and who knows what's happened to her!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm going to have to restrain you further if you don't calm down!" she threatened. "We'll get her back, but in the mean time, you are going to calm down and stop acting like a complete maniac!" she shouted the last part, causing a glass in Cyborg's room to shatter again.

"I am not!" he growled back at her.

"You almost attacked a team member. That makes two Robin! You've nearly ATTACKED two of the people you inducted into this team!" she said with force in her voice, but trying not to lose control of her emotions.

He stopped fighting against her and the words sunk in. "You've almost attacked two of the people you brought into this team." She said setting him back down, letting her magic fade off of him.

He stood there helpless. He had a problem with his anger and he knew it. "I..." he tried to speak, but the words were hard coming to him "I don't know what's wrong with me...my anger just...seems to blind me from any rational thought...and it's causing me to lose the ones I love around me..." he said hanging his head slightly.

"You have rational thought?" Cyborg joked putting an arm around his friend. Robin looked up at him with a frown on his face.

Cyborg let his arm slowly fall off of Robin as he scooted away. Robin started laughing and patted his half human friend on the back, "I was just kidding man!" he said smiling slightly.

"Uh...I was too man. I wasn't scared of you!" he laughed rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks flushed.

"Yeah right Cy!" Beast Boy said clapping him on the back. "You were scared Robin was gonna attack you!" Beast Boy snickered.

"Shut up BB or I'm gonna give you something to worry about!" Cyborg tried to threaten, but this only made Beast Boy laugh harder.

"Guys, shut up. We need to start figuring out what Slade's doing with Starfire and fast!" Raven said pulling her hood over her head.

"Where do we start?" Robin asked exasperated as he plopped down into a nearby chair.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out." Raven said trying to sound encouraging.

"Hey what's this?" Beast Boy asked pointing to something on the table where Starfire had been.

Robin stood up andwalked over to the table. Cyborg and Raven came behind him. "It's a note...from Slade..." Robin cringed on the last word.

"What does it say?" Beast Boy asked peering over his shoulder.

Robin was overcome with emotion and he handed the note to Raven. She pulled her hood back slightly and began to read it, "It's addressed to Robin," she started, "It says 'I have finally found a worthier apprentice than you. Don't come looking for her, for you will not find her and she will not want to see you. I've finally found the perfect apprentice and she's much more willing to save her friends by submitting her mind to me. Her mind was not as strong as yours my ex-apprentice, much more easy to take under my reign. You may find yourself face-to-face with her quite soon. I'm sure you will enjoy seeing her and her new attitude.'" Raven looked like she was trying as hard as she could not to burst out in a monstrous fit of rage. Instead, she ripped up the letter and burned it into nothing with her magic.

"I'm going to kill that evil coward." She said grimly.

"Get in line." Robin said sounding like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

Beast Boy went forward to lay a hand on his shoulder to comfort him but Robin swung his arm behind him to avoid any contact with anyone else.

Beast Boy withdrew his arm quickly and stepped back. "You okay man?" he asked cautiously.

"He has her...under his control..." Robin's voice was wavering badly and he sounded like he was trying not to be angry. "He's going to use her...against us...just like he did me!" Robin clenched his fists so tightly his hands cramped up.

"We're not going to let him use her against us for long." Raven said walking up behind him. "We're going to get her back, just like we did you." Raven said stepping up to him.

"Excuse me." He said shortly and ran out of the room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were about to run after him when Raven held her hands up. "Let him go, you can't do anything for him. He needs to let it all out and you shouldn't get in the way." She said softly.

Robin had run into his room and slammed the door shut. He threw a few things around his room and paced back and forth angrily. "Go swimming..." Raven's old suggestion echoed in his head.

* * *

Robin swam for hours. He swam out until his arms were too weak to keep moving. This had brought him a few miles away from the Tower. He walked along the bay back to the Tower and met Raven on the roof unexpectedly later on. "I might as well tell you," she said as he sat down beside her "what happened earlier was a dream, or a dream to become true in the future." She sighed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "Earlier, you were in my dreams. You were originally in yours, but you somehow entered my mind as I was meditating and I had fallen asleep for some reason. You had crossed into my mind just as I had fallen asleep and what you saw was what is to become of me and this town."

* * *

Dun dun dun dun...dun dun dun dun DUUUUUN. lol. yeah...hahaha.

oh btw, eternaldawn. is a role playing website, of which i am a member of (DPFreak12). if you like roleplaying, go there and look around. but you have to sign up before you can post..so yeah.

now **_REVIEW! _**(thank you guys for reviewing up until now too! you make me so happy when you review!)

ShiningStarr


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my lovely, and beloved readers! haha. sorry i didn't update last week. it was my spring break and i was enjoying it immensely. well...i hope you guys still like my story. haha. i feel like im doing such a terrible job on it...i havent written a single chapter on it in like..2 months. don't worry though, there's still 13 more pre-written chapters for you. no worries.

Bob Marley comes in and starts singing "Don't Worry. Be Happy! yeaaahh! haha.

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own TT, just the plot._** If you steal it you shall not feel very good tomorrow. bahahaha. jk.

* * *

Chapter 15: Premonitions Untold, Secrets Revealed

Robin stared back in complete shock at the girl sitting beside him. "Does this have to with what happened on your birthday?" he asked breathlessly.

She shook her head softly and looked down at her feet. "Do you remember when Slade kept telling me that he had a message to deliver to me?" Raven asked as she looked out over the water with a hazy look in her eyes.

Robin leaned back on his arms and thought, "Well yeah kinda. What was it?" Robin asked turning his head to her.

Raven looked out over the sparkling water for a minute, took a deep breath and sighed. "What you saw in my dream...it's what's to become of this place..." she started slowly.

"What?" he asked standing up suddenly. "How? Who is supposed to do this! When is this supposed to happen?" he blurted out quickly.

Raven dropped her head into her hands, but let it fall through as she ran her hands through her sleek hair. She sat up straight where she was sitting, "You might want to sit down." She said sounding very drone-ish.

"I'm standing up." He said firmly.

"Well...he told me...he told me that I'm supposed to...destroy everything I love and everything around me. I'm supposed to destroy the world..." she said looking straight ahead.

Robin fell on his legs to the ground. "You're...s-supposed to...destroy...the world?" he asked almost whispering. She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"When?" he asked still looking at her in complete and total shock. "He didn't say...but I have a feeling it won't be too far away." She said as the wind started to blow around them.

"Raven...I..." he was speechless. He would have tried to comfort her, but what do you say to something like that? How do you tell someone that when they know they're supposed to destroy the world that it's going to be okay, or that you won't let that happen? You can't, it's as simple as that. If someone has the power to destroy the world and you, how could even think of supporting them. You would be worried about when and where this would happen.

"You don't have to say anything. You probably don't know what to say anyways." She said turning to him bending down slightly as she extended her hand to him.

He looked at it warily, but took it anyways.

There was complete silence between them as the wind blew around them. "Hey...don't tell anyone, okay?" she more demanded than asked. "No. Of course not." He said barely audible. "Look, don't start acting weird around me like that!" she raised her voice before stopping herself in the midst of her anger. "The other two will pick up on it instantly. Besides, if we can destroy Slade...maybe it won't happen." She said holding her arm with her other hand.

Robin's expression lightened up at this, "...destroy Slade..." "Destroying him would benefit more than you." He laughed

She smiled half-heartedly and turned around to head back down. "Hey Raven?" he called, stopping her. She turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Uh, never mind." He said getting a blank expression on his face. "Wasting my time..." could be clearly heard being muttered under her breath.

Robin laughed for a few minutes at that one after the door had shut. He walked towards the edge of the tower and stood there as his cape flapped around him. The weather was perfect for trying out his hang-glider he had newly constructed to match his cape, just like the one Batman had to match himself only it had more extra gadgets this time.

He looked around for some reason and then went back to his room. "Hey Robin." Cyborg said grimly as he ran by. Robin stopped running and turned around, "What's wrong?" he asked creasing his forehead in concern.

Cyborg's face lightened up, "Oh, I thought you were still all emotional about Star-" he stopped himself, "About earlier..." he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it...I've somehow found a way to deal with it!" he laughed half-heartedly. "Well, I'm glad for you man." Cyborg smiled slightly and continued walking.

Robin was slightly concerned for his friend but assumed he was okay for right now. Besides, he wanted to know the feeling of flight again.

He ran to his room and picked up a heavy backpack that contained his folded up hang-glider. Fortunately, he had no interruptions while going back up to the roof.

He took it out of the bag and began to open it up. He hadn't finished constructing it all the way and had to do so now so it wouldn't fall apart and possibly kill him.

He went back to the farthest part on the top of the tower away from the water. He set the wheels down on the ground and took a few preparatory breaths and then set his footing. He grunted slightly as he set off running as fast as he could.

When he reached the edge, he thought for a split-second that he had done something wrong as it dipped down a ways towards the rocks below. The wind suddenly picked up and he swooped upward. He sighed a breath of relief as he began to pick up speed and started to climb in altitude.

He gasped in wonder to feel the sensation of flight and the beautiful sparkling water below him. His eyes were dazzled with all of the beauty around him.

"Wow!" he breathed and laughed at the same time.

He suddenly saw a flock of birds and dropped down suddenly. He leveled out to feel his heart beating in his stomach, and his stomach felt like it had just done that world's most flips in a back flip or any other sort of flip.

His eyes were wide and his pupils had dilated largely. Police might have questioned him and he knew Cyborg and Beast Boy would be off to the side cracking up horribly. He was shaking and his breath was short. That soon went away as he began to go to the left and the right. He eventually became comfortable enough to swerve up and down.

He only wished he could do flips, but it probably would have broken or something else disastrous. "This must only be a fraction of what Starfire feels when she flies." He thought as a cool breeze surrounded him, both soothing and calming him for the time being.

Thinking of her made him too emotional and he felt the wind stop behind him shortly. He began to dive down towards the water and he was about to jump off when a strong gust of wind came across the lake quickly and picked him up just as his feet skimmed the water.

He was shaking again and he was trying to control his breath so he wouldn't hyperventilate. Starfire came back into his thoughts.

At first when he thought of her, he felt deep sorrow and depression, but then something came over him and he felt determined and confident that he would get her back unharmed.

A tear oddly enough fell down his face, but this was a tear of anger. He was now more determined than ever to defeat Slade and, if he could, kill him.

He realized he was far off from the tower. He had been flying in circles, but they kept becoming larger and larger until the tower had eventually blended in with the surrounding city.

He hated to go back and end this wonderful sensation, but he needed to get back.

As he was coming back, the tower became more visible and his heart seemed to drop bit by bit the closer he came to it. He also did notice something on the roof. It looked like a person, but he couldn't tell.

He wanted to go faster but the wind was slowing down a little bit, causing him to fall down about a foot. It almost looked like a red flag on top of the building, but the wind had suddenly disappeared and he began to fall again. He fell closer and closer to the water expecting the wind to pick back up again, but it didn't. He realized he was not going to reach the top of the tower. He flew back out of the hang-glider and dropped hard down into the cold water.

He swam back the rest of the way and he saw something falling, or flying down to him. He backed up to the edge of the water, not sure where this thing was going to land, but as it came closer and closer to the ground, he came to realize more and more what it was.

His mouth fell open as a red-haired girl landed softly on the ground about 10 feet away from him.

"Starfire?" he gasped almost hyperventilating.

* * *

dramatic drum beat and even MORE dramatic ending music

haha. i know this sounds conceited, but i make myself laugh. perhaps because im such a freaking idiot. HAHAHA. oh well. go idiots!

so...now guess what?  
1. **_REVIEW!  
_**2. go to eternaldawn. (roleplaying site. my username is DPFreak12 if you wanna pm me after you sign up).


	16. Chapter 16

Aren't you proud of me for updating? I thought so. hehe.

**_DISCLAIMER: So..all I own is the plot. not Teen Titans. tear_**

* * *

Chapter 16: Face to Face With a New Enemy

Robin felt a large lump rise in his throat and his eyes felt hot liquid seep into them. "Starfire?" he managed to get out.

She looked like she had been crying for a long time. Her eyes were slightly red, and you could see the tear streaks on her face.

She began to cry when he said her name and she covered her face up with her hands. "I'm sorry Robin!" she cried weakly as she ran towards him and threw her arms around him.

He was paralyzed and rooted to the spot. He was still looking at the spot she had been, but his arms had started to close in around her cold and heaving body. When his hands touched her back, she seemed to calm down a little bit and her skin chilled, creating bumps all along her back.

Slade had apparently made her take off the brace and wear an exact replica of her outfit, but black, and the green jewels on her armor were now red.

He blinked and realized fully that she was here, hugging him. His grip tightened around her back and she relaxed even more. She stopped crying and laid her head on his shoulder. He suddenly wondered why she was even here, "Star...how did you...what are you doing here?" asked still not quite convinced she was standing in front of him.

"Slade...he..." she cringed at his name and wiped her face off with her hands, "For some reason he let me come back, but only for a little while." She said looking into where his eyes were.

"A little while? How long?" he asked flabbergasted.

"When...he feels that I have been here long enough...he will...summon me back." She cried as more tears started coming down her face. Robin pulled her back to him and held her tightly. "Can we just forget about everything before?" he whispered into her ear. He felt her nod her head on his shoulder and then she whispered hoarsely, "That would be best for the situation at hand."

He pulled her closer to him, if it was possible, and his eyes clenched shut as he tried not to cry.

* * *

They eventually felt as if they had fully forgiven each other about an hour later after they had finished talking and had walked around the island about 20 times.

They came back up in the tower after Robin had asked Starfire to grab his hang-glider out of the water for him somewhat embarrassed. She told him that she did not mind and that she enjoyed doing things that he had asked rather than _him_. She had then gotten a grim look on her face and flew off over the lake to find it about 100 feet offshore.

She was weighed down a bit, but she managed fine. "Thanks." He laughed as he began to take it apart and fold it. "It was no trouble at all. What were you using this contraption for?" she asked looking at it curiously.

"I wanted to regain the feeling of what it was like to fly." He admitted hanging his hand down from the back of his neck. "Experiencing the joy of flight is nothing to be ashamed of!" she said putting a hand to her chest.

"Oh, I'm not embarrassed by it, I just thought you might think it was a little silly of me to go this far!" he laughed turning light pink in the cheeks as he motioned the folded up material and metal. "I am actually quite flattered myself that you would go to that extent to fly!" she smiled.

"Well, do you want to go inside and uh...see everybody?" he asked picking up the bundle in his arms. "Could I possibly go into my room and change?" she asked motioning to her dark clothing.

"Yeah, hold on, we'll have a better chance of not being seen if we go down from the top." He laughed taking his grapple-hook gun out of his belt and firing it up to the top.

He felt it grab onto something and he tested it. "Okay, hold on." He said motioning for her to come and hold onto him, but she was gone. "Starfire?" he called confused. He looked up as she looked down at him. He saw her get a surprised look on her face from about 20 feet up and she flew back down. "I am sorry!" she smiled turning bright red; "I did not know that you wished for me to join you!" she laughed nervously as she landed on the ground.

"Oh no, you can fly up if you want, I just forgot that you can fly!" he laughed matching her shade.

She giggled and ran over to him, "Let me take this up with me!" she giggled taking the bundle from him. "Thanks." He smiled feeling 50 pounds come off of him.

She almost dropped it when he let go, "Are you sure you can carry it?" he asked catching it with one hand underneath, as she caught it on the sides. "I can carry it! I just did not realize that it would be this heavy!" she said looking down at it with a disbelief/confused look on her face.

"Wanna race to the top?" he grinned.

"You are on!" she laughed as he suddenly shot upwards. "Hey!" he heard her yell as she shot off from the ground. He had his eyes closed from laughing, but when he looked back down she was gaining on him fast. He looked down at her surprised and urged his stupid contraption to go faster.

He pressed a button on the side, and his hair went a little bit flat it was pulling him up so fast. Starfire saw this and was determined not to be outdone. Something came over her and her eyes turned red instead of the usual green.

Robin heard her grunt below him and when he looked down, he saw a red light speeding up towards him. He pulled his head back and it went above him and snapped his cable.

He started to scream as Starfire came out of whatever trance she was and realized what she had done. She screamed and dropped his folded glider as she flew up to catch him.

She didn't know if she had caught him or not for she had clenched her eyes shut, but felt a weight in her arms and herself flying upwards. "ROBIN!" she shouted. "I am so sorry! I do not know what happened to me! Please would you forgive me!" she squealed as she forgot to keep flying and they started falling.

"Star fly!" he yelled, but she had kept on asking for his forgiveness saying that she didn't know what had come over her.

"STAR FLY!" he screamed and she realized they were falling.

They stopped about a foot from the ground. He had his arms clamped around her in fright and she had gripped him even tighter in fear of what she had done both times.

His eyes were bulging and she had her eyes clamped shut. She eventually had stopped clutching to him so hard and he had stood up on the ground and had to pull her up off of the ground. "Star what happened?" he asked holding a hand to the back of her head as she was crying again on his shoulder.

"Robin...please...forgive me!" she cried wildly into his shoulder. "Star, sshh, its okay." He cooed as her stroked her hair softly.

She kept on crying as he continued to comfort her verbally and physically. "Star its okay, I forgive you! Please stop crying!" he begged as he felt her arms go around his neck.

The wind started blowing again and it made her hair blow away from them. She clung to him tighter as if she thought the wind would pick her up and carry her away. "I do not know what came over me! I felt as though I wished to beat you by any means necessary." She said lifting her head up off of his shoulder and looking out over the water.

"I do." He said, causing her to pull her head quickly back to him. "You do?" she asked looking at him as he looked downward at the ground. "Slade has somehow put you under a spell or something." He said clenching his jaw. "He has done something to you to where you will do whatever you can to achieve what was set out for you to achieve." He said distantly.

A red jewel on her left arm began to glow. It burned very brightly. "He is calling for me to come back to him." She said as if she had suddenly lost her strength.

* * *

this makes me so sad when i write stuff like that...but i do it anyways...i have no idea why. haha.

so yeah...hope you guys keep reviewing. i really appreciate them!

so...**_REVIEW._**


	17. Chapter 17

For some reason...I feel so bad when I post these chapters...I haven't written any on this story in the past 3 months or more pretty much. I am neglecting TT...I'm just so obsessed with CCS and KH2 (Kingdom Hearts 2) right now...I don't know why w/CCS..but yeah. gaaaaahhhh...my conscious is destroying me...tear

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans...but I do own the plot. bahahahaha. a.k.a., NO STEALING._**

* * *

Chapter 17: Let's Get Ready to Rumble

Starfire gazed wide-eyed at the jewel as if it was a ghost. "I must leave." She said sounding like Raven, but softer and more quietly. She seemed to be in a trance.

"No! Star, please don't go!" he said holding onto her arm as she began to walk out to the shore to fly off.

"I must go to him. He is calling." She said looking out at the sun. A faint red glaze came over her eyes and her mouth hung open slightly. "Star! You're in a trance! Wake up!" he said holding onto her as she tried to fly off. "STAR WAKE UP!" he said as she pulled away from him with amazing strength.

"DANG IT!" he growled. He ran back to the door that was locked before and miraculously, it was open. However, he had to run up so many stairs to reach the main room where he knew the others would be.

He started taking the steps three at a time, but he had no time to waste to see if he could track her somehow. He realized he would never get there in time and remembered his communicator.

"Cyborg!" he yelled into it. "Cyborg!" he yelled again frustrated that no one was answering. "Robin what's wrong? Where have you-" "Starfire came, don't ask me now, and just see if you can start tracking her." He called into it with his mouth less than an inch away.

"Gotcha." He said simply.

* * *

Robin's muscle were screaming in pain. They felt hot and like they were burning up. He kept going as he knew when he got up there Cyborg might have been tracking her for a little bit already.

He finally reached the level of the main room and his legs gave out on him as he came down the stairs. "Robin!" everyone called out at the same time as Raven and Beast Boy ran over to help him up. "I'm fine...it's just my legs." He said breathing hard.

"Robin you need to breathe slower, you're gonna hyperventilate if you don't slow down your breathing!" Cyborg called to him as he typed furiously onto a computer.

"You...run up...the entire...building...and then...you tell me...to slow...my breathing." Robin said weakly.

Cyborg ignored him and continued typing on. "I've got her!" he shouted triumphantly. "Where?" all three of them called out.

Beast Boy ran over forgetting completely about Robin, but Raven helped him stand up and walk over to the computer. "She's flying over the city. She's about 10 miles away from here. She's not flying too fast; we can probably catch her if we hurry!" he said going to a different screen with layouts of the Titans sub that had been turned back into a flying craft. "Get to the plane now." He called as he picked Robin up from the floor and ran out the door with him in his arms as the others ran behind him to the aircraft.

* * *

Robin's legs wouldn't work for a little bit, but lucky for him he didn't really need them at the time, only his arms really. "Are you sure you're okay to do this?" Cyborg asked calling him in the headset. "I'm fine...just go!" Robin called to him as he lay back in his chair.

Cyborg shot out from the water and loaded Starfire's current position into the computer in front of him. "She's not going very fast. She must not have that urgent of a call or something." Cyborg said over the headset to everyone.

"It might be a trap." Robin gasped as he felt his heart start to slow to a more normal pace.

Cyborg cut off Robin from the transmission line for a second as he called Raven, "Can you get him an oxygen tank from the back. It sounds like he's really having trouble over there." He said with his voice full of concern. "Yeah, no problem." She said taking off the headset and going out of her cockpit using her powers to glide through the metal to go to the storage in the back.

Cyborg switched on the transmission back on for Robin. "Cyborg? Did you hear me?" Robin called loudly. "Sorry man, the line went out for a minute there. What'd you say?" he lied smoothly.

"I said...when we find Starfire...be careful. I don't want to hurt her." He repeated slowly and as clearly as he could manage.

Robin turned around as heard he heard Raven come in, "You sounded like you needed this over the headset she kidded as she held the mask up to his face. "Thanks Cy." Robin laughed as he breathed in. "Your welcome..." Raven said grimly. "Thank you Raven!" he laughed as she floated back out and into her cockpit.

Cyborg received a not-very-happy look from Raven when she sat back down in her chair. "How far ahead is she?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

Cyborg looked at the virtual coordinates in front of him. "We should be coming up on her here in a minute." Cyborg said as he looked back and forth between the screen and looking out in front to make sure he wasn't about to hit anything.

"Guys...be careful okay? I don't want to hurt her..." Robin said as he set the oxygen mask down. "You feel better man?" Beast Boy asked him pushing the earpiece closer to his ear. "Yeah. That really helped. Thanks you guys!" Robin laughed as he coughed.

"Are you going to be able to fight man?" Cyborg asked holding the earpiece closer to his ear also. "You just worry about you. That should be sufficient enough for you." Robin laughed weakly. "Look Robin, I don't want you falling over in the middle of whooping Slade's butt." Cyborg smiled widely. "Well if I do, Raven will be able to take over for me." He laughed before realizing he wasn't supposed to mention that.

"Robin you promised me!" he heard Raven scream into his head. "Sorry! That slipped out!" he thought back to her.

"Why Raven?" Beast Boy asked curiously. "Because I'm the better fighter of you both if Robin was to fall over." She said plainly.

"No you ain't!" Cyborg yelled into the headset.

The other Titans had to rip the headsets from their ears to keep from going deaf; however, the noise from his mouth over the earphones was still deafening, so they hit the mute button.

They finally let it up when a red button blinked beside it. "Okay, sorry I yelled, but if something comes up I don't want to have to sit here and push this stupid button to tell you to pick up." He said sounding a little irritated.

"Calm down Cy! We were jus' playin' with ya!" Beast Boy laughed.

* * *

"Cyborg where are we going?" Raven asked as the town started to scatter and turn into large grassy areas. "I'm not exactly sure..." he said punching some buttons and turning some knobs expertly.

"Well, be careful...this area makes me feel edgy." Raven said pulling her cloak around her and pulling her hood forward onto her head.

"Me too." The boys replied one after the other.

The sky seemed to darken as clouds started to fill up the sky and the sun began to fade from sight. "Can we go down away from the clouds?" Beast Boy asked putting emphasis on the word away.

Cyborg made him scream by suddenly swerving upward into the clouds and then dropping straight down and then pulling up at almost the last second. "CYBORG!" Beast Boy screeched into the headset and waving his arms wildly.

"Calm down Beast Boy, you're making too much noise." Raven called over him in the microphone. "We're going to mute you if you don't stop it!"

"Well tell him not to do that again! I mean good grief! That made my stomach do a weird flip that it's never done before!" he yelled back at her.

"Will you two be quiet? You're giving me a headache!" Cyborg demanded rubbing his head with one hand.

"Cyborg, is that her up ahead?" Robin pointed out of the window.

There was a small figure flying out on the horizon. Cyborg went into a rage of typing and punching in buttons, pulling others this way and that, turning knobs and finally sighed. "Yeah...it's her." He sighed.

* * *

So...for some reason..when I read over these...I laugh at the stupidest things. Is it just me going mental!

so...ive noticed fewer and fewer reviews and i am becoming deeply saddened and if something doesn't happen...i will lose inspiration completely and i wont be able to bear posting...so yeah...

here's a common courtesy...**_REVIEW. _**please.

ShiningStarr


	18. Chapter 18

Apologies for the late updating...one of my other stories is doing pretty good and ive been writing a TON on an unpublished story. so...my apologies and just so you know, i will NOT be updating next week because i have my end of the freaking year exams which kill me. literally...

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, just my wonderful little plot._**

* * *

Chapter 18: Fighting For What You Love

Robin's heart took a dive as the plane had just done. She was so beautiful and he was developing deeper feelings for her. How could he possibly fight her? He didn't want to hurt her at all, but he wanted to free her from Slade's twisted and evil spell that he had hypnotized her with.

It was odd to him though; Slade didn't use anything to keep him there except the threat that he would destroy his friends if he didn't do what he wanted him to. Now, Slade had to use something to control her mind; he obviously had to have needed her in a split second, otherwise, he would have found some convenient way of threatening her with something. It would be easier to bring her back to them perhaps since it was only a spell or something. Then again, it was a spell and he didn't know how to save her from it. He had been able to figure out his escape, but hers was almost completely different.

"ROBIN!" Cyborg yelled into microphone again. "Huh?" he asked looking up. "Were you listening to me?" Cyborg asked very worried about him.

"Oh sorry...I was just thinking-" "About Starfire." They all finished for him. "I wasn't going to say that!" he shouted at them as his face turned red. "Yes you were, it's obvious and the same thing is going through our minds as well." Raven said to him calmly.

"So how are we going to do this?" Beast Boy asked interrupting whatever thought Robin was beginning to have. "I don't know!" Robin almost shouted back, obviously under a great amount of stress.

Beast Boy looked over to Cyborg who just shook his head, discouraging BB not to say anything further.

"Uh...guys..." Raven said over the headphones. "Not now Raven! I'm trying to think!" Robin grumbled.

"...Robin you really should-" "Raven give the man some silence!" Cyborg shushed.

Robin looked up, not able to concentrate with all of the noise. "WHERE'D SHE GO?" he yelled.

Everyone but Raven looked up as she dropped her head onto a hand, "I was trying to tell you that Starfire had somehow vanished!" she mumbled.

"Why didn't you-" Robin started as he looked at her through the glass and air between them. "Don't you dare say what I know you're going to say or I'm coming over there and beating you up." She said sounding threatening, yet still with the unmoving pitch in her voice.

"Robin...my scanners are saying that she's still right here." He looked over at his leader, confused. "Well...where is she then?" Beast Boy asked for him.

"BB MY SCANNERS ARE TELLING ME THAT SHE IS STILL RIGHT HERE BY US! OBVIOUSLY SHE HASN'T GONE ANYWHERE!" he yelled to try and see if Beast Boy would get the point.  
"Well OBVIOUSLY DUDE! BUT WHEEEERE?" he yelled back. "SHUT UP!" Raven and Robin yelled at the same time.

BANG!

The T-plane suddenly jerked upward and then tumbled a few more feet down.

"Cyborg don't do that! I almost threw up last time and when we were fighting the monster that screamed and deafened us all and then we were tumbling through the air in space! A/N: You know in the episode "Stranded" Raven said as her face turned a light shade of green that would have gone well with Beast Boy's skin and hair. Hehe

"That wasn't me! Something attacked us!" Cyborg said looking at his scanners and punching in some buttons and twisting some knobs. "Dude, she's under us!" he said his human eye widened and he sweat-dropped. "She's attacking the ship?" Beast Boy asked before turning into various animals.

"I'm gonna land so we can get out and fight!" Cyborg said starting to put on the landing gear. "No! Don't! Just stop!" Robin yelled to him.

"What did I do?" Cyborg asked confused as Starfire attacked their ship again. "No, I mean, STOP!" he said quickly and loudly. "Oh, like this?" Cyborg asked making the ship lurch to a huge stop, throwing everyone forward and making Beast Boy fly into the window who had just turned into a bird.

Beast Boy returned to his natural form, still stuck to the window, "Yeah...like that..." he said in his mike which had somehow managed to stay around his neck.

"Sorry BB," Cyborg added quickly.

"There she is!" Raven said dropping out of the plane to go over to Starfire. "Raven!" Robin yelled as took his headset off about to open the glass window bubble over him and jump out.

"Hold on Robin!" Cyborg said starting to fly over towards where Raven was flying.

"Starfire! What are you doing?" Raven yelled at Starfire, who had stopped and turned around with her armor jewels starting to glow. "Doing whatever I want!" She said in a darker voice as her eyes and fists lit up bright red.

Raven managed to put a shield up around herself as Starfire shot star bolts at her. "Starfire what are you doing this for!" Raven said wrapping her magic around her companion like a straight jacket. "To destroy you and the Titans!" she yelled as she broke out of it and started to fly at Raven.

Cyborg flew overhead and Robin jumped out in time to knock Raven out of the way, absorbing the attack from Starfire.

Cyborg landed the plane smoothly and they both jumped out and ran over to the others. Raven stood up and brushed herself off as Starfire stood there, her stance wide and her fists clenched at her sides. "Good, now I won't have to go looking for you all separately." She laughed as she began to fly at them.

They all jumped out of her path and then the action started. Cyborg turned his arm into a cannon and started to charge it up as Beast Boy turned into a rhinoceros and started to charge at her and Raven started chanting her phrase, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She picked up a nearby boulder and started to lift it up and hurl it at Starfire. Beast Boy rammed into Starfire who was being hurled into the path of an oncoming object. She stopped, but in the wrong spot.

"Raven no!" Robin yelled, but it was too late. It had already smacked into her and was headed for another rock.

"Cyborg! Shoot it!" Robin called to him as he nodded his head at blasted the boulder.

The boulder immediately fell apart and Starfire rammed into the boulder behind her that she had been hurtling towards. She hit it was a sickening thud and fell to the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed as he started running over to her.

He started to pull rocks off of her as some of the others began to run over. "Hold on!" he grunted as he pulled a large rock off of her stomach.

She seemed to be unconscious, so he pulled her out of the remaining rubble and over onto the grass. "Starfire!" he said loudly, as in hoped to wake her up.

She began to open her eyes and look around. The glow in her jewels faded quickly as she started to move. "Star, are you okay?" he asked helping her sit up as the others reached them. "Starfire?" Beast Boy asked cautiously.

"Friends...you have...come for me?" she asked tensing up slightly. "You might have re-broken something from that hit girl." Cyborg smiled as he bent down to check her, again.

He felt her ribs to see if anything hurt her or felt uncomfortable. "OW!" she yelped as he came to her 5th rib on the right. "That's one you cracked before. You don't need to be out here fighting. What is that man thinking sending you out here after us?" Cyborg asked again, feeling for any other injuries.

"If I remember correctly, it seems that you all were following me out here." She said smiling weakly as she winced at another point.

"Yeah...we did actually. But why were you out in the first place?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Slade," she shivered at his name, "told me to come and to say my final goodbyes... and that it would be the last time that I would be able to see you as my friends. He said that once I started to fight against you all...that...that..." she started to cry, but it caused her stomach to tense, which push against her ribs.

"Come on Star, don't cry!" Beast Boy smiled, "Crying isn't your style!"

She laughed slightly, which also caused her pain, but she smiled. "What were you going to say?" Robin asked refocusing her.

Her eyes lost their luster suddenly, " He said that once a I started to fight against you...that...you would not want be my friends anymore and that I would never be able to be with you all ever again!" she cried rolling into Robin's shoulder.

He put his arms around her, "We'll never desert you Starfire, and we're going to save you." He said determinedly.

* * *

Sorry if there's grammatical errors or whatever...im just in a rush and had no time to. my apologies..again.

btw, my sweet 16th was last wednesday, so**_ give a late b'day review_**! haha

ShiningStarr


	19. Chapter 19

Wow...can I be anymore sorry for not posting this long? I want to go hide in a dark hole...I feel so terrible!  
My only excuse is...my summer has been overly crazy and my laptop is set against me and wants to ruin my life...which it has been doing very well in...but oh well. It's a love/hate relationship. haha.

So anyways...here is chapter 19. I hope you guys like it!

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about Teen Titans except this plot. Ya steal the plot, I steal yer mind. Deal? Deal._**

* * *

Chapter 19: And the Star Fell From Their Throne...

Her jewels started to glow again. "ROBIN!" Raven yelled as he saw it and suddenly jumped up and everyone jumped back about 10 feet.

"You will never save me...no one can." She said as her eyes began to glow furiously. "I am the apprentice of the future ruler of this world." She said grinning evilly.

Robin's heart felt like it could have just split into two at that moment.

"I am the apprentice of Slade!" she yelled as she charged at the person closest to her, which was Robin. "No! I don't want to fight you Star!" he said back-flipping out the way.

"AAAHH!" she cried out as she turned around and flew at him again. Her fists and eyes flared up brightly and she shot numerous star bolts at him.

The light had partially blinded him. He knew he was going to get hit, but suddenly, they stopped as a black shield appeared in front of him.

Beast Boy had turned into a Ram and rammed into her. "Beast Boy! You're going to crush her ribs!" Cyborg yelled out.

"Well we can't just let her kill us!" he yelled back as he jumped up and turned into a bat and flew a few feet away.

Cyborg shot a neutron blast at her, making sure it wouldn't hit her, but for some reason she moved in front of it. Robin spread his cape over his back as he jumped in front of it, causing him to be rammed into Starfire. This made them both fly back onto the grounds about 50 feet away.

He jumped off of her quickly as she followed and started to throw kicks and punches at him. He easily blocked them, as she had not had much training in martial arts, but then she started to start almost hitting him.

"Robin, Slade's controlling her!" Raven said as she wrapped her magic around Starfire and threw back about 20 feet away from Robin, so that she would be able to land on her feet.

"What?" He asked as she started charging at him. Cyborg ran in front of him as he held his hands out to make her stop. Surprisingly she did, and Beast Boy, who had transformed into a grizzly bear, knocked her to the ground and pinned her as Raven used her magic to once again, enclose her in the black light as Beast Boy jumped off.

"Let me go!" she screamed at them as she tried to fight her way out of it.

"Starfire, Slade is controlling you! Fight him off!" Raven yelled back at her as she held her down on the ground.

"I control myself!" she cried out as she lit up her eyes and fists. She shot a star bolt back at Raven who had to let her go to fly out of the way.

Everyone started to manually attack her. Trying to perhaps grab her arm and pin her down or hit her, not in the stomach, and knock her unconscious. Robin, was the best at martial arts, so naturally, he was doing most of the attacking. However, he was holding back on her since he was still having mixed emotions for her and he didn't want to fight her. He felt as if he'd be betraying her if he hit her at all. "This must have been how she felt when I was Slade's apprentice." He thought to himself as he remembered the time on the roof top, when they were facing each other, he was on top the lit up letters; she was hovering in the air at the same level. He had his heat-laser pointed at her and she had her fist lit up bright lime green and pointed at him. He was hesitant when fighting her and she knew it.

"Why are you holding back?" she demanded as she temporarily stopped trying to hit him.

The other Titans had also stopped, this had slightly surprised them.

"I don't want to fight you Starfire. I don't want to hurt you!" he said with sorrow in his voice.

"Stop holding back!" she grunted, as she flew towards him clenching her fists.

"Why are you fighting us?" he managed to get out in between blocking her punches.

"Why won't you fight me?" she cried back as she started to punch and kick harder.

The other Titans got back into action, but she seemed to be able to dodge their attacks, but they did land some hits, making sure they weren't on her stomach.

"We don't want to hurt you Starfire! You have cracked ribs if not worse!" Cyborg yelled at her as he landed a punch on her back.

She immediately stopped fighting and her shoulders went back in pain as her face screwed up in pain and she fell to her knees.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as he came up to her. "Are you okay?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her from falling back.

"I..." she squeaked, "I am...fine!" she laughed as her eyes lit up and she shot a blast into his chest, sending him almost 100 feet back, smashing into a boulder.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked back to where Robin had hurtled towards as Raven charged at Starfire. "What's wrong with you!" she shouted at Starfire. "Why are you letting Slade control you like this?"

"Why do you keep on insisting that Slade is controlling me?" Starfire shouted back as she jumped up, spun around and kicked Raven into the other two who flew back about 20 feet.

Raven slowly managed to get off of the two boys under her as the obviously possessed Starfire walked towards them with her fists clenched.

She was 5 feet in front of the beaten up Titans when out of no where, Robin had thrown a smoke capsule at her and it exploded right on target.

Raven moved the other two back away from them and then ran over to Robin to help him up. "Are you hurt?" she asked as he almost fell back over when he had stood up.

"Well I'm not going to say that didn't hurt..." he laughed hoarsely. Raven gave him a worried look before he interrupted her, "Don't worry...I'll be fine...I just got the wind and a little blood knocked out of me!" he grimaced as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"Where are you?" Starfire screamed out as she flew upwards out of the smoke. She turned her head and saw the two of them standing there. "How dare you!" She yelled at Robin as she threw numerous star bolts in his and Raven's direction.

They both jumped out of the way and then Raven threw some nearby rocks at her as Robin took out a tear gas capsule. He looked at it in his hand, realizing what he was doing before he threw it at her.

"If she's going to act like the enemy...I have to treat her like the enemy." He justified it out loud to himself.

Cyborg had also shot a blast from a sitting position.

Robin had no time to protest as Raven flew upward and was closely followed by a green phoenix squawking madly.

Starfire had obviously not been prepared for this kind of attack and was caught off guard and very vulnerable.

"We can't attack her like this!" he yelled inside his head. "We're going to hurt her even worse!" "But if we don't she'll kill us!" the other part of him argued.

"Are you gonna help us man?" Cyborg yelled at him as he stood up and started blasting again.

"I can't fight Starfire..." he said softly. "I can't hurt her...not anymore."

An explosion shook him from his thoughts and made his head jerk upward. Raven and Beast Boy came out of the smoke, looking like they had just gotten the tar blasted out of them.

"But I won't let her hurt my friends!" he said, gritting his teeth and taking a Bird-a-rang out of his belt. He aimed carefully and threw it as hard as he could.

The end result was the Bird-a-rang cutting Starfire across both of her hands, disabling her from shooting star bolts from her hands, but he couldn't do anything about her eyes. "Or maybe..." he thought as he searched for something in his utility belt.

Starfire couldn't even think about anyone else trying to fight her at that moment. Blood was slowly streaming down her arms from her hands. If she even tried to shoot a star bolt...who knows what would happen to her hands.

As she tried to wipe the blood from her arms, something came and hit her eyes, blinding her temporarily. She was in a wild craze and threw an object at the T-ship, they thought it was a rock she had tried to throw at them.

The other Titans looked over to their leader who was obviously in deep distress about his action. He had fallen on his knees to the ground.

Beast Boy and Cyborg ran over to him as Raven surrounded Starfire in her black glowing magic to keep her from hurting herself any further and brought her to the ground quickly, but steadily.

"What did you do to her man?" Beast Boy managed to ask first.

"ROBIN!" Raven screamed.

All three of them whirled towards where Raven's scream had come from. "No..." Robin whispered.

* * *

Wow...I haven't worked on this story in such a long time...I don't remember what happens after this. I'll have to go and read the next chapters. mwahahaha.

Again though, I'm sorry or not updating in so long...I feel so bad about it.

If you want to...**_please review!  
_**ShiningStarr


	20. Chapter 20

So...sorry I haven't updated in a while...I had to read 600 pages of books and write reports and all that crap (not jazz). And the almighty monster (aka school) came up and swallowed my life/free time so I yeah...sorry about all of this.

And as promised, I want to give a LOVERLY shout out to my most faithful reviewer...**_CatGirl R and S Fan_**! You are awesome!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20: Recuperate, Re-strategize, and Re-harmonize

Slade had come out of no where and shot a fire blast at Raven. She had to release her hold on Starfire as she jumped out of the way. She had rolled over a few times before coming to a stop on all fours and trying to run at Slade to shoot something at him, but he taken a hold of Starfire's arm and was flying off with her.

That's when she had screamed.

"NO!" Robin yelled jumping and running between the other two Titans standing in front of him.

He had also tried to run towards Slade who was dragging the partially blinded Tameranian with him.

Raven tried to fly after them as Robin ran below her, but Slade shot a huge fire ball at both of them and they both had to dodge in some form to not be disintegrated into ashes. The blast had been so bright that the two Titan boys standing perhaps 200 feet away from the scene had to shield their eyes and were blown to the ground the force of it had been so strong.

When any of them had a chance to look up, Slade and Starfire had disappeared. "NO, STARFIRE!" Robin screamed wildly as he started running past Raven in hopes that they could have just landed somewhere else.

"Robin!" the others called out to him, but he couldn't hear them. The fiery passion was burning within him and it made him feel invincible.

"You failed me apprentice." Slade said in a normal, yet evil tone. "I thought you would have destroyed the Titans rather than having me come and rescue you!" He was about 3 feet past her from pacing back and forth in front of her when he whirled around and smacked her hard on the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

She cried out in extreme pain as she hit the cold, hard, concrete floor.

Slade looked down at her with his one eye. A slight flicker of concern for his newly acquired apprentice. "Seems they did more than just blind you for a little while."

He noticed the cuts on her hands and the dried blood all down her arms. "I can't have my new apprentice dying now can I?" he asked rhetorically as two or three nurse robots came out of the shadows and picked her up to take her to get medical attention.

"No doubt you have done this Robin." Slade said with his stance widened, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked out of a window. "None of the other Titans would have the courage to."

"Robin..." Starfire moaned in pain as the robots started to stitch up her hands. The jewels on her arms faded and they returned to their new, now dulled red color.

"Robin! What are you doing?" Raven asked as she flew up beside him.

He slowly came to a halt and fell to his knees sharply. "Raven..." he fell onto his hands, which held him up, "I can't...I can't do this..."

"Do what?" she asked thinking she knew what he was talking about, but she was asking for conformation.

"I can't...fight her like this..." he slammed a balled up fist into the ground.

The other two Titans came padding up behind, but Raven held a hand out to stop them and shook her head discouragingly.

They stopped running and nodding their heads knowing what she meant.

"It wasn't easy for her when you were-" she started, but was interrupted.

"Don't talk about that! I don't want to bring it up again!" he said fighting back tears. "It wasn't easy for her either!" she said more loudly at him.

"I told you I don't want to bring that up again!" he shouted.

Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces both softened as they could only imagine the immense pain he must be feeling within himself.

"You can't keep everything hidden within you Robin!" she said through his protests, "It's not healthy anyway and you need to get this out of you before it causes you to do something stupid or destroy you!"

"Why do you keep talking about it!" he yelled standing up in front of her, obviously fuming with frustration and anger. "I don't need to talk about it to anyone! And especially not you!" he said as a lump formed in his throat like it knew he was going to break down at any minute.

"No, you are going to talk! We are not going anywhere until you let this out!" she said more loudly over him.

"What do you want from me Raven?" he finally gave up and shouted as he extended his arms out from himself. "What do you want me to say? Yeah I was Slade's apprentice! Yes I know Starfire had a hard time during it all! She told me herself! What do you want me to do about it?" he said practically shouting into her face.

She seemed unmoved. "You are going to stop blaming yourself for how she felt!" she said making him fall silent. "You can't control what she does or doesn't feel! You take the pain of all of us upon yourself! Whenever any of us gets hurt or someone around you...you take it all upon yourself! You blame yourself for everything bad that happens!"

Robin's arms dropped to his sides; he felt defeated. Even Cyborg and BB were flabbergasted at Raven's sudden, but needed outburst at him. It sent chills down their spine.

He sank down to the ground again, and he sat back. "I just...I always felt that I had to..." he said softly.

"But you don't have to!" Cyborg called to him as they both walked up to him.

"Yeah, we can take care of ourselves man!" Beast Boy said giving him a thumbs-up.

"See? We don't need you to take everything we feel upon yourself! We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves! Well...some of us anyway..." Raven said looking sideways at Beast Boy,

"Yeah-heeeyy wait a minute!" he said making his mouth go to the side and his eyebrows come down almost an inch.

Robin and Cyborg laughed at their friend's idiocracy.

"Well...now that I've lost 20 pounds off of my chest," he laughed, "What are we going to do?" he asked as Cyborg took his hand and pulled him up.

"Well...first of all...we're going to go home and get some sleep! It's almost 12 o'clock!" Cyborg said looking at his digital built in clock. "And we're going to lock you in your room to make sure you don't come out!" Raven added as she started to walk back towards the plane.

"I could probably find my way out." Robin laughed as the three caught up with her.

"Yeah you probably could, which is why Cyborg is going to make sure you don't." Raven said as a matter-of-factly.

"I am?" "You are?" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin all asked at once.

"Yep." She answered simply as she started to fly to the ship.

"How?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah, how?" Robin and Beast Boy asked as they started running to catch up with Raven.

"I'm not going to tell either of you." Raven said flying on ahead as she pulled her hood on.

"What do you mean either of us?" Beast Boy asked running up beside her. "Why aren't you going to tell me?" he asked innocently but slightly angered.

"Because one, you're probably going to end up telling him something you shouldn't and two, it's just a precaution for that." She said smirking.

Cyborg almost tripped over a rock laughing.

They were all climbing into the ship, considerably happier than from when they had come out there, all with a new determination.

As they were about 50 feet away from the ship, Robin heard a small beeping sound. "Hey...do you guys hear that?" he asked cupping a hand around his ear.

The other Titans stopped chattering and listened. "Yeah...sounds like..." Cyborg started, but never finished.

**_BOOM!  
_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, pathetic ending...but you can't change font size on this blasted website or anything. Argh. So annoying...so you'll just have to imagine that font taking up a lot more room. hahaha.

So yeah...I really hope you guys liked it and I'm going to try and get better about updating. I won't make promises because you know I can't keep them, haha. So...I will try my best. Okay? Okay! that's you agreeing.

So now what is left to do?  
**_REVIEW!  
_**ShiningStarr


	21. Chapter 21

To the readers: I haven't updated anything in a year. Want to know why? It's called LIFE. Actually it's called high school and college applications, haha. You know I feel awful for not updating but in all honesty, I've kind of outgrown this story. I know it's sad to say but I was writing this when I was 14 and 15 (I think). I'm 17 now and I've moved on to other things. I have several more chapters so I'll post those but after that...well we'll worry about that when we get there. I apoligize for this, I really do.

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, but I own this plot. Don't take it or I take your soul. HAH_**

* * *

Chapter 21: A New Light for New Hope

A bomb had exploded, throwing the Titans back at least 200 hundred feet back away from the now destroyed T-ship. They were scattered about 50 feet away from each other.

Cyborg had skidded on the ground, digging up quite a bit in the process with him, and came to a halt with a mound of dirt covering more than half of him. Raven had been shot into a pile of rocks and some fell over her. Beast Boy had been lucky enough to be shot into a tree, which slowed him down tremendously and then fell to the ground 15 feet below. Robin had been thrown off at angle towards a small lake. He had skidded across the surface and had come to a stop at the edge of the lake on the opposite side.

They all had been knocked unconscious when the blast had occurred and none of them moved until the next day when the sun rose.

Cyborg's machine parts had woken him up. He got up on his hands and knees as the dirt rolled off of his back. "Oh man...I'm gonna be feelin' that for a while..." he said as a few things cracked into place and he moved everything around to make sure it was alright. He stood up with his legs widely spaced apart so he wouldn't fall over. He wiped dust off of himself and stood up straight. "Oh man..." he said as his back popped numerous times.

His sensors and scanners came on as he started to walk around slowly. His scanners picked up all three of their life forms; "At least we're all alive..." he coughed/laughed to himself.

"AAHH!!" Raven yelled out as she shot rocks off of her. The sunlight pierced through her robe, warming her and shining brightly into her eyes. "Geez...can this get any more painful?" she mumbled.

"Rae?" Cyborg yelled as best as he could.

She heard him and turned her head slightly in his direction, "Over...here!" she coughed as some debris rolled off of her limp form.

He came over rather quickly as his robotic limbs began to function normally, even though they had a few dings in them. "You alright girl?" he asked as he lifted her up and helped her down to the ground.

"Do I look all right?" she asked sounding even more bored than ever.

"You just got shot into a pile of rocks and you're still as humorous as ever!" he cracked a smile.

"I'm gonna go look for the other two. You just wait here and I'll be back in a little bit." He said as he put her down on the ground.

"No!" she grabbed his arm. "I'm going with you!" she said as she pulled herself up painstakingly.

"Raven-" he started as he tried to get her to sit back down.

"No! I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" she said using his arm to stabilize herself.

"Well, if you fall down it ain't gonna be my fault!" he said as he started walking off in the direction his sensors were indicating.

She finally was able enough to fly instead of walk so she didn't have to use her legs. She went of in one direction where Beast Boy was thought to be while Cyborg went off to find Robin.

"Where would that idiot have landed..." she said to herself as she saw something black and purple on the ground. She flew over to where she thought she had seen this and she found Beast Boy, snoring.

"Oy...figures..." she smacked a hand to her head as she landed over by him. "Okay, you can WAKE UP!!" she grabbed his ear and yelled into it.

"ALIENS!!!!!!!" he screamed as he jumped up, facing away from her.

"Aliens?" she thought. This gave her an idea. She stuck a finger in her mouth and made sure it was wet. She creeped up behind him and breathed on his neck and drew her finger across his neck.

He went rigid and drew himself up before falling down to the ground with a slight thud. "Dweeb." She commented before picking him up with her powers and flying upwards to find Cyborg.

Cyborg was walking normally now despite his slight injuries. He looked around the lake, "Man...Why does he have to go all the way across...ROBIN!!" he called out.

No answer.

"Have you found him yet?" Raven suddenly popped up behind him.

"WOAH!!!" he yelped as he jumped forward about 5 feet. "Girl you can't sneak up on people like that!" he said as he realized who it was and dusted himself off for some reason.

"I just did," she said nonchalantly, "So have you found him yet?" she said as she laid BB down on the ground.

"Well I see you found BB." He said looking behind her, "Robin should be on the other side...could you possibly go see if he's over there?" Cyborg smiled nervously.

"Whatever." She said as she flew by him.

She found him lying there still unconscious. "Robin, wake up!" she said kneeling down.

He slowly stirred and opened his eyes. "What...what happened?" he asked sitting up.

"The plane exploded..." she said as a matter-of-factly. "Do you not remember?" she asked helping him stand up.

He thought for a second, "Oh...yeah..." he looked off at the ground.

"Look, why don't we get back to the tower and get you taken care of? You're not in shape to do hardly anything." She said helping him stand up.

He laughed shortly, "Yeah...right now I feel like I could go back to sleep for about a week." She smiled to the side as she lifted him off of the ground and held his arm around her as they flew back across the lake.

Back at the tower, Cyborg examined everyone to see what all damage had been done. Amazingly, the worst injury was a sprained wrist on Robin's part and some stitches required for a cut on Raven's forehead, except she didn't get the stitches. She had gone to her room to meditate and came back five minutes later with not a trace of the cut on her forehead.

"What the..." all three of the boys' mouths dropped open. "How did..."

"Meditating isn't only just to clear my mind and get away from you all..." she said in her usual tone.

A few days passed in the tower. Somehow, no trouble alerted them and even though the weather was perfect, it seemed so dark and dull within the tower.

Starfire was the life of them all and they all knew it. She was their light when days were dull; a beacon as it were.

Robin was the most depressed out of them all. He had been trying to figure out how to free Starfire from Slade, but nothing would come to him. He spent the majority of his time in his room trying to figure out this dilemma. When rarely he wasn't thinking about how to free her, he would think about all of the sweet memories he had with her and he then he had found a picture of just the two of them. He couldn't even remember when this was taken and he hadn't written anything on the back.

He held the picture in with his index finger and thumb and held it in his lap as he was sitting. When he found it he had been staring at it feeling numerous things for about an hour. He had finally been awoken from his trance when Raven had come knocking on his door asking if he was hungry. He told her, "Thanks, but no." She left not wanting to bother him.

The others were worried about him, very worried. He spent most of his hours sitting in his room with only one lamp on and they hadn't seen him eat in days.

Finally, Beast Boy had had enough. "We are going to make him come out of that room and make him eat something!" he cried as he threw the game control onto the couch beside him and stood up triumphantly.

Cyborg paused the game and looked at him bewildered and confused.

"What in the world?" he said lightly. "What caused this sudden..." he was searching for the word.  
"Outburst?" Raven suggested.  
"Whatever!" Cyborg said, "You just never really do anything and much of anything!"  
"I do too!" Beast Boy said turning to Cyborg angrily.  
"Woah, chill out dude! I ain't tryin' to start nothin'." He said holding his hands up in front of him.  
"Yeah...well...let's get him out of that room!" Beast Boy said starting to walk to the door.

Meanwhile, a realization came upon Robin. He sat there unmoving with his eyes slightly widened as he tried to figure out if it would actually work. However, a loud banging on the door made him blink and lose concentration.

"ROBIN!! COME OUT HERE NOW OR-" Beast Boy screamed, pounding on the door. Robin shoved the door open and said, "I think I know how to get Starfire back!!"

* * *

dramatic ending music haha.  
happy for another chapter? tell me how much. i'd like to know. maybe it will inspire me to write another chapter...if i have time. lol.

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP NEXT WEEK!

ShiningStarr


End file.
